The Iron Mandalorian
by Bookworm2950
Summary: While recovering from the betrayal of Captain America, Tony receives a video from his long dead mother, showing him the true legacy of his family. One which stretches across the stars into a galaxy far far away.
1. Chapter 1

**The Iron Mandalorian**

A/N: Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this Avengers/Star Wars crossover. Not really got much to say but that, hope you enjoy my brains crazy thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony Stark, the 'former' Merchant of Death came into the true weight of his name as his parents died, forced to become the CEO of America's largest military contractor. From an early age he took on the mantle of his family name arming the world's largest military with weapons to raze their enemies to the ground, from machine guns to missiles he created enough weapons to wage war on half the world.

All that changed the day he was betrayed by one of his closest friends, tortured in an afghani cave and left for dead. The Tony Stark which left that cave was bathed in smoke and fire, his hands slick with the blood of a fallen friend. He arrived home to a world he no longer recognised and a people who didn't understand, a world which pined for the 'old' Stark who would turn a blind eye to the slaughter of innocents in the machine of war. They refused to acknowledge that Tony Stark had been left in the caves of Afghanistan, what came back was something else. As soon as he was fit enough he began to work, hours upon hours of toil and design bore an elegant suit of armour, born of his mother's inspiration, his father's weapons and his own need to atone.

As soon as he was ready, well probably before he was ready, he returned to the home of his friend and began his crusade, in the name of his friend and not wasting his life he destroyed the home of his former captors. The media which loved to crucify him for the slightest foible found another to slaughter him for. With time, research and the help of one of his last remaining friends he learnt the source of his imprisonment and attempted assassination. Despite trying to surpass the Merchant of Death moniker he donned it once more to defend his company and life, from Stane's greed. The ensuing press conference was incredibly liberating for the Stark, time he shook of the 'merchant of death' persona and redeemed the Stark name. He promised to do all he could to privatise world peace, declaring to protect innocent lives, lives which he admitted he had up till then counted as unfortunate casualties of war.

Looking back at the birth of Iron Man, it was far more as a result of his father than Tony liked to admit. His rebellion led to him closing the weapons division, he couldn't let the company, his father's company fold so he turned it to the premier energy supplier and defence corporation of America and despite growing up with a healthy loathing of Captain America he ended up becoming a 'superhero'.

No matter how he tried Tony couldn't escape the eyes of his dead father, the imagined judgemental stare when he created Ultron to the disapproving glare when Steve refused to sign the accords, whatever he imagined was always disapproval.

 _Then Siberia happened._

Tony Stark watched as a man he considered a friend turned his back on him for the sake of himself, Tony saw the Winter Soldier slaughter his parents and felt the stab to the heart as Steve lied about it. As he lay in the bunker succumbing to hypothermia he thought of all the stories his father told him of the great 'Steve Rogers', how he was a hero who saved the innocent and defeated the villains. Right there he had an epiphany, if the 'perfect Steve Rogers' the ideal hero could lie so heinously, why was he trying to be like that? Why did he continue to seek his dead father's approval by emulating his hero? It was time he channelled his Mother's stories to become a hero he would be proud to look up to, how better to do that than to give dear old dad the middle finger and throw away the hero worship of 'Captain America.'

Ever since the invasion of New York Tony had known a follow up would be coming, as Thor proclaimed, humans had shown they were technologically ready to be considered of interest to the surrounding universe. He'd tried to create Ultron to defend against the eventuality but that hadn't ended well, it was only luck that Vision had come from the fiasco and proven to be an ally.

Now with the Avengers shattered and his resolve broken Tony wanted nothing more than to stop fighting, leave it to the rest of the world to deal with. Tony allowed himself to think this for less than a minute before he dismissed it, he'd never be able to live with himself should he not have done all he could to stop a potential catastrophe.

A month later Tony was ready to start again, he'd spent at least a week holed up in his old family mansion and having spoken to Pepper he was ready to bring that heritage forwards. He began a building binge the like of which had not been seen since his initial formation of the iron man suit as soon as he returned to the Compound.

Stark's fiddling with a new suit was interrupted when a nondescript package found its way onto his workbench. Opening it he was met by a simple piece of card atop a smaller box, 'your mother left this to me to give to you when the time was right.' It was signed "Margaret 'Peggy' Carter"

More than a little confused Tony opened the box to find a... pendrive, not even a secure and weatherproof one. Cautiously he plugged in the drive and opened the first file.

"Hello Tony," it was his mother, he paused the video long enough to tell FRIDAY to lock down the workshop.

 _The Stark name though was only half of his genes the rest came from his mother, Maria Collins Carbonell was a woman of grace and elegance a former artist she was born of a family of soldiers. She had rebelled not unlike her son and chosen a life of calm, devoting her life to art as well as helping the victims of war. It was during one of her many fundraisers she'd caught the eye of Howard Stark, genius, billionaire and philanderer. Somehow, Tony never really got a straight answer when he asked, they became close and two years later they were married. Growing up Tony had been very close to his mother, he could clearly recall the many amazing tales she wove about the noble warriors, the Mandalorians. Whenever he could he demanded to hear the stories of the noble Mandalorians who fought off insurmountable odds to bring glory and honour to their house. Each time he asked where she got her stories he received the same cryptic smile, "oh here and there," she'd say._

Cautiously he told FRIDAY to play the video.

"If you are watching this then I'm dead, I hope I lived long enough to tell you this in person but the fact you're watching this means I never got the chance, for that I am sorry. There's no easy way of saying this, the tales I told you, of Jedi and Mandalorians, they are true."

'Well I already worked that out, even found your helmet,' thought Tony.

"My name before marrying your father was Mira Carbonell Wren-Bridger of clan Wren, House Vizsla, I came to earth to seek help but crashed and without a functioning ship or communications I have been stuck here. Your father for all his faults took a difficult path in protecting me and masking my origins. Never doubt your father loves you in his own way, he was a very different man before you came along, he became focussed on what legacy he could leave to you at the expense of spending time with you. I loved your father and with his help we aimed to bring the earth's technology to that of the rest of the galaxies. With my death I hope you will continue our mission with Howard, or in our stead if he has joined me in the force. On this drive is the whereabouts of my ship along with all the details for the technology of my world, at least those I managed to bring with me. The drive also contains some of my memories of growing up with my parents, I hope that you appreciate these for the symbol of love they are, proof that your family stretches across the stars and if you need us we will always be there for you."

Sitting back in his chair Tony took a deep shaking breath, "FRIDAY girl, you listening?"

"Sure thing Boss."

"Can you find the ship, get it back here in one piece and keep it on the down low."

"Yes Boss, according to the coordinates the ship crashed around a relatively undiscovered region of the Rockies."

"So what you're saying is it'll be very hard to get to it subtly."

"Indeed it could take up to a month to collect it and bring back to the compound."

"Ok that's just long enough for me to input new designs to cover it up, make it look like a recent creation for the Avengers. I'll also get to building an extension that's bug free to house the new stuff."

"Yes Boss I'll organise the recovery crew immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read this story I have been amazed by the response. A big thank you to** The conmanw, CCSakuraforever, **and** humo146 **for your reviews they really help with the motivation to keep writing.**

 **To answer your review** victorsan12345 **, I'm disappointed to hear you're not a fan of my story nor of Stark, I've always thought of him as a complex character with a huge guilt complex who tries to do the right thing as he sees it.**

 **This chapter introduces a new character who's responsible for helping to steer Tony's guilt complex in the right direction not to mention helping bring Sci-fi tech to earth.**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, which for Tony Stark meant 2am with the ping of a coffee percolator, as soon as he was conscious he began decoding his mother's language. Fortunately, his mother had made it a mission to make sure he could communicate with everyone at social functions in their own language and amongst them she'd added her own. By the time it reached a reasonable hour he'd managed to add the necessary coding into FRIDAY's matrix to allow her to recognise the information and translate galactic basic which even better shared many compositional similarities to English.

In his searching he'd found a source for the elements he needed to recreate his mother's technology but without her ship he wouldn't be able to get to the asteroid belt and begin mining. In the mean time he was filling in the time by trying to get a head start on the inertial dampeners which he needed to cope with the inevitable G-forces he would experience when he took to the air.

Unfortunately the dampeners were presenting a bigger problem than anticipated.

"Boss, the inertial dampeners require a breadth of knowledge which you do not possess specifically that of biomedical engineering. Might I recommend you incorporate the Stark Research and Development team."

"I've already told you this, the less that know the better, at least till Clan Stark is ready."

"With your current rate of production you will not finish this project within your month time limit, this will push your study of the ship back two weeks and result in your overall time scale being altered by almost a year."

"Argh fine, who did you have in mind," even if he wasn't one to work with others he could accept it when he had no choice.

"Miss Jessica Drew, former SHIELD agent, current biochemical specialist in the New York R & D department." FRIDAY accompanied the report with a profile of the person in question. She had dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes, familiar brown eyes.

"It's her," shouted Tony, "the ungrateful one."

"Boss she had reason to be preoccupied during your rescue, her child was nearly captured during the fall of SHIELD."

"Yeah but it'd have been nice to get a thank you I did help her with the hole zappy thing even though it's not my field as you so kindly pointed out," whined Tony.

"You did receive a thank you and an invitation to dinner but during the ULTRON incident it was reclassified and lost till now."

"Oh." Running his hand through his hair, "fine then give her a call. Anymore bombshells to drop on me?"

"General Ross has been demanding to know the identity of Spider-Man."

"Ah how is the kid?"

"He is doing well, but Ross has notified the police that he is to be treated as an accomplice to any damages done by the criminals."

"Ah damn, he's starting to become a nuisance," Tony groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "What have we got on him?"

"His treatment of the Rogue Avengers was covered by the accords."

"Yeah that damn imprisonment without a trial clause, what did we agree the likelihood was of that being overturned with the Rogues escape?"

"Approximately 40% owing to the publics willingness to ignore what doesn't affect them."

"Yeah that was it, so we need to make it affect them, see if we can't increase the amount of 'heroes' somehow and force the issue to change." Tony picked up one of the tablets he'd been working on with a flick of his wrist an image appeared of his mother's clan, twenty something people dressed in armour with helmets under their arms. "What'd you think of Mandalorians?"

"Models suggest that could work," said FRIDAY slowly, "but..."

"Yeah I know, if we start from the ground up and make the heroes approachable. We could try humanising the heroes see if that'd work. Alternatively we could try digging up all the dirt we can find on Ross. Either way if SWORD's to work we're going to have to open a channel with the UN military, not to mention finding more heroes."

"And what of Spider-man?"

"I'll send him a bit of help here and there, if you can run interference with the police, give the kid a bit of room to make his own mistakes."

"Yes Boss."

The following day found Tony laying out all his work on inertial dampeners ready for the arrival of his lab partner.

"When's our co-conspirator getting here?"

"Ms Drew is at the vehicle entrance asking permission to park in the car park."

"Sure thing let's get this party started."

Tony heard a car coming down the ramp/runway, he couldn't help groaning as a beat up ten year old ford came sputtering towards him. Stepping from her car was the dark brown haired woman from FRIDAY's briefing, she was dressed in sturdy boots with skinny jeans and a livid red jacket with black sleeves.

Jessica said, "hello Dr Stark it's good to see you."

Tony couldn't help grinning at the title, up yours 'Captain' America he earned his title. "You too Dr Drew, I'm pretty impressed you made it in that thing to be honest."

"Well she's not the most impressive to look at but she'll get you there," defended Jessica.

"Yeah, if there is the morgue," smirked Tony, "now come along we've got work to do."

"What exactly are we doing?" Said Jessica pulling off her jacket to throw it into her car before coming over to Tony's workstation.

"Well Jessy,"

"Jess, if you must," she interrupted.

"Anyway Sparky we're working on inertial dampeners, to compensate for G-forces in flight."

"Ok that much I understood from your AI, so you need my biomedical experience I assume."

"Yep, I've got about halfway but FRIDAY insisted that it would take too long to learn what I needed to finish it in time, so here you are."

"Ok and what are you going to be doing while I work on this?"

"I'm gonna create a force-field."

While Jessica worked on the dampeners she couldn't help sighing at the confusion that was her interactions with Tony Stark.

As with the majority of SHIELD she heard of him when she joined, he was the main contributor to the organisation, their weapons were all sourced from him through various front companies. She heard very little after that till a few years later whilst on assignment in MI6 she heard of his kidnapping. After that it was one shock after another as he was outed as Iron Man then years later the expo and the Avengers Initiative. She was quite content to let his heroics go on over her head until the AIM incident, then it became her problem. With her biomedical background she was reassigned to look into EXTREMIS, try and stabilise it into a working super soldier serum. Then bloody Steve Rogers went and outed her location to the world with his leak of all the SHIELD files. She spent less than a week on the run before HYDRA caught up with her, apparently, they weren't as dead as Rogers thought. What happened next was never spoken of except to her psychiatrist bless her soul, suffice to say it was a difficult few months. Once they realised their patience would run out before her resolve they turned from questioning her to using her in their experiments. She honestly didn't remember much of the following few days till she woke on a medical bed in Stark Tower.

Apparently Stark had come to her aid, destroying the bunker she'd been in. Following the debacle, she set to finding her son, fairly easy and a new apartment, more difficult especially one she could afford, then Stark Industries offered her a job. She was even more surprised to see many more of her fellow SHIELD agents on the Stark Industries payroll. Never let it be said she wasn't grateful, she'd even gone so far as to offer dinner to Stark which he'd never replied to. She was very aware her pay in any other company shouldn't cover the apartment and the nursery that had been foisted upon her by someone from Human Resources, apparently it was one of the safest in the world. For all his many faults it appeared Tony Stark was trying to turn a new leaf.

Sat at his desk Tony busily pulled apart his mother's vambraces with the utmost reverence. He was aiming to reverse engineer the force-field shield, more than that though he was aiming to convert it to run of the ARC reactor.

He was pleasantly surprised to find the fuel source responded similarly to the ARC reactor and so it wouldn't require too much adjusting. The wiring was simple to change, the emitter was another story, he'd spent four hours on it and was finally beginning to get somewhere when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dr Stark, I'm going to have to go, my son's leaving pre-school at 4."

"Ok sure thing, see you tomorrow."

With nothing else said between the pair Jessica headed out and Tony continued working on the shield making good headway in coupling the circuits with the new micro arc reactor built specifically for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy. a huge thank you to CCSakuraforever and The conmanw for you encouraging reviews.**

 **To clarify a few things, probably should have done this a bit earlier. This fanfiction is based on the theory that the Marvel universe is in the same galaxy as the Star Wars one, in the Star Wars galaxy there is the unknown regions and since the MCU doesn't elaborate on how big their place in the galaxy is, I've taken to mixing the two and having the known Marvel universe inhabit the unknown regions of the Star Wars galaxy.**

* * *

Nearly a month later with only AC/DC to fill the silences in any meaningful way the pair had grown inexplicably closer. Both their initial projects took longer than initially planned but by the end of the week they'd both finished. As soon as that project was done Tony leapt to the next one and despite metallurgy having no relation to her expertise she was corralled into helping. Something she'd noticed about the aloof Stark, he portrayed a loner image to push away the phoney people, if you showed you cared then it didn't take much to get through.

Their arguments about the weight to strength ratio of a new metal they'd created was interrupted by FRIDAY, "Boss, your parcel is an hour away."

Tony began ordering his bots around in a crude imitation of Fantasia, crude because his method seemed to be working. Ten minutes later the main area, some 100 metres squared was cleared of all half finished projects and a few finished ones.

Jess had been hearing about the mysterious parcel for the last month and by now was more than a little curious.

"Your friends have been notified and are on their way," said FRIDAY.

"Dr Stark," said Jess surprised at how nervous her voice sounded, "if you'd like I can leave you to your friends and parcel."

"No need Jessy you're on the friend list, besides," he said turning to grin at her, "I can tell you're curious."

"If it's ok with you."

"Come on let's meet Rhodey and Pep's."

As Jessica followed Tony in to the main entrance she was treated to her first sight of the famous Pepper Potts.

"Pep, glad you could make it."

"Well when you mention your mother and Mandalorians what else am I to do." Beside her Rhodey nodded.

Whilst they were working together Jess had managed to glean a fair amount about his family history, in return she'd told him a little about Gerry, her son. He'd also told her about his aim to bring earth's technology up to a space-worthy level, this and the hints he'd dropped about his mother had her filling in the gaps to deduce his mother's true origin.

Rhodey held his hand out, "I'm Rhodes, nice to meet you?

"Jessica, Jessica Drew," she replied shaking his hand, "I'm helping Dr Stark with Project Mandalore."

"Ah," said Pepper, "I'm Pepper," she too held out her hand for Jessica to shake. Shaking hands with the CEO of Stark Industries felt like a test as her grip was nearly crushed before Jessica retaliated with her own strength.

"When you two are done crushing each other's hands can we remember what we're here for," interrupted Tony.

"What?" Said Rhodey more than a little confused.

Tony withdrew a small garage remote from his pocket and after clicking it he said, "these two have got a form of EXTREMIS in their systems, safe, thanks to me but it's still there giving them a few added extras like super-strength, healing, etcetera. I'm guessing you knew who she was else you'd be holding a crushed hand." Tony said looking at Pepper with a single eyebrow raised.

"Of course, you're not as subtle as you think. Especially to me," she grinned.

"Boss, the parcel has been deposited in your lab."

"Oooh show time," grinned Tony, "come along."

Stepping through the doors into the lab Tony was just as awed as his guests despite knowing what to expect.

Sat in the centre of the lab was a spaceship, an honest to god spaceship. It stood approximately 15 metres in height, it was fortunate that the entrance they'd used was close to the ceiling so they could look down at the form of the craft. It was a huge triangular craft split into three, two wings attached to the main cockpit by a ring which Tony knew allowed for them to rotate around the main body. The Gauntlet carrier was a work of art, it's wings painted a deep blue inter-spaced with silver specks all overlain with the silhouette of a Phoenix in flight painted in iridescent oranges and yellows.

"She's a beauty," gasped Pepper in awe.

"That she is," added Rhodey nodding.

"You know she was my grandparents before she was my mum's, apparently she was instrumental in the freeing of the Galaxy," explained Tony. "They named it the Starbird or Phoenix, to represent the new beginning the galaxy had been given, it symbolises hope."

The group made quick work of the stairs even with Rhodey's leg braces and they were soon at the ships rear hatch. Tony pressed his hand to the access panel and it spiralled open releasing a gangway to the ground. The group made their way around the ship's interior, a double row of chairs were set over a hatch, then there was a living space for one (toilet, shower, bed and kitchen included) immediately behind the cockpit which sat two.

"Now the work really begins," grinned Tony like a man possessed.

The subsequent weeks were incredibly busy for the inventor. With the help of Jessica he began adapting the Starbird for an arc reactor based shield similar to the one he'd already created for his armour. They also began comparing the Starbird's original fuel source with the arc reactor to see if they could replace it, or at least produce the same results with the arc reactor in any future ships they made. While they were busily reverse engineering the ship, Pepper was equally busy coordinating with the manufacturing arms of Stark Industries Defence Division. The CEO was more than a little nervous at the looks of glee the R & D department gave when she handed over the schematics for the arc powered force fields. According to Tony the shields could be modulated to filter out a range of things from radiation to gases which made them sought after by nearly every field in science and the military. It was a challenge of her business acumen to organise all the needed manufacturers in the relatively short time since Tony had released the technology to the world.

Tony had even managed to drag Rhodey into the frenzied organisation and manufacturing. He was in charge of getting the military onboard with the new technology. He was also now in charge of the Avengers as Tony had chosen to take a back seat, which came with too much liaising with Ross.

"Boss, the kid is in trouble," Tony's ears pricked up at the voice of his trusty AI.

"What's up FRI?" He groaned wiping his hands clean.

"He has exceeded 1000 feet and the parachute has been deployed." Tony's mind relapsed to another person falling from the sky, this one didn't walk away. "Get me a suit."

Sticking her head from under the wing Jessica spoke, "need a hand?"

"Not sure what you can do you've not got a suit," _yet_ , he added mentally.

"Right I'll be here, but I'm more than willing to stick my nose in if you feel a female touch is required."

"Not sure whether you've stuck your nose in enough already," grinned Tony as his faceplate shut and he lifted into the air.

"Now, now, you know you like my company really," smirked Jess.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far," grumbled Tony good naturedly as he vanished out of the ceiling entrance.

* * *

 **In this universe Tony managed to change EXTREMIS so as to allow Pepper to keep the advantages whilst minimising the disadvantages, I don't think this too much of a stretch from the canon plotline as he's shown to be very protective of Pepper and so I don't see how he would remove an advantage she had for defending herself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thank you CCSakuraforever for your continued support I hope this chapter helps answer your review.**

* * *

Being fished from the Hudson by Iron Man was most definitely not on Peter's to do list for this evening. The list actually went more like: go out, somehow avoid Flash in his own house and finally try not to stutter too much in front Liz Allen. He'd managed the first pretty easily but considering that was just leaving the house, did it really count. It was after that that it went downhill Flash saw him as soon as he got through the door and the shouts of "Penis Parker" began. He then tried talking to Liz and somewhere he might have mentioned he knew Spider-Man a fact corroborated by Ned. Then as he'd been cajoled into donning his suit to make an appearance he'd seen an explosion and just had to check it out.

And now here he was shivering, sat on a climbing frame with Tony Freaking Stark hovering before him criticising him for going after criminals.

"I had it under control Mr Stark," he tried explaining.

"Clearly kid that's why you were swimming in the Hudson."

"I was fine," huffed Peter forlornly.

"You're damn lucky I was nearby else you'd be a goner. Now what the hell were you thinking?"

"The guy with the wings he's the one selling the weapons, I have to take him out."

Tony's eyebrow raised, "there are people who handle this stuff."

"The avengers?"

"No the FBI, CIA, NYPD, its a bit more in their pay grade."

"Mr Stark I had it... I had it all under control," shivered Peter.

Tony took pity on him and instructed FRIDAY to engage Peters in suit heater.

"Thank you Mr Stark," said Peter graciously, hugging himself.

"See What I mean kid you've not even checked what your suit can do, how d'you expect to 'take out' anyone if you can't look after yourself." Tony disengaged his suit and stepped from it, "look I didn't want to have to do this but I guess you've not left me with a great deal of choices."

"No Mr Stark please don't take the suit, I'll be better I promise, I need the suit, I'm nothing without this suit."

"Aargh that's exactly the problem. I thought I could leave you to make your own mistakes and learn from them, apparently not."

"Mr Stark I'm fine really, I don't want to be a problem."

"You already are," growled Tony, "don't you get it. I dragged you into this, I gave you the suit, I keep encouraging you. What if someone died tonight, different story then, cause that's on you. And if you die, that'd be on me. You're not ready..."

"... Please Mr St..."

"... No, the adult is talking. You're not ready and you're not dying on my watch so I'm going to get you ready, from now on you're going to come to the compound for training."

Watching Peter's face he barely managed to hold in a laugh, his mouth was gaping, opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Look kid, I've no doubt you've got to get home you're bound to have a curfew from that hot aunt of yours."

"Er... yeah I er... I should go," stumbled Peter, "thank you again Mr Stark I won't let you down."

"Yeah sure thing kid I'll check in tomorrow to arrange training times." Tony didn't give Peter the time to thank him again as he was enveloped by the suit and on his way back to the compound.

Getting back to the compound Tony was confronted by Jessica as he stepped out of the suit.

"So that was the Spider-Man?"

"Yeeaah?"

"Good kid, you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah well I sure as hell hope so. Hey what're you doing here thought your curfew was like four or something it's 10:30," he said looking at his watch.

"Well I figured I'd see if I could give you a hand with the element you're making, beskar was it?"

"Who's looking after Junior then?"

"Just a friend, Ben."

"Oh," Tony waggled his eyes suggestively.

"Oh no don't even think about it Stark, we're just friends. Gerry's dad was more than enough to put me off males for the rest of my life."

"Meh I can't say much, there was a time I'd be enough to put you off males, now, well hopefully not as much."

"What's up with you and Ms Potts anyway," smirked Jess, "you're very close for two people not talking."

"None of the mushy stuff for you Jessy. You gotta give to receive, you want gossip you gotta share some gossip."

"Maybe another time," said Jess returning to the microscope and the sample of Beskar in her crosshairs.

Less than ten minutes later as she was contemplating packing up to leave Jess was accosted by Tony again.

"Hey Sparky," shouted Tony before ducking his head beneath the Starbird's wing to dodge the low flying spanner. "D'you mind sparing with the kid on Saturday?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you like the kid, you said so," grinned Tony. "And because you've got the healing factor and strength to match him, not to mention you actually know how to fight."

"Hmmm what do I get in return," grinned Jess. Tony was used to people taking advantage of his guilt and generosity and yet there was a joking tone in Jessica's voice that knocked him off kilter.

"Well What d'you have in mind?" Tony braced himself for a list, his previous 'guests' would have had one.

"Oh just a new jacket, you trashed my last one. The red one, I got it from target so it shouldn't cost too much for the great and mighty Tony Stark." Taken somewhat aback Tony nodded and shook on it. "Then I'll do all I can to make sure your kid doesn't do anything stupid."

"He's not my kid," growled Tony.

"Keep saying that," grinned Jess, "they drive you mad but you can't imagine life without them. Sound familiar?"

Making his way back in the direction of the house party Peter plodded his way forlornly up the hill and onto the road. As he crossed, his phone lit up with Ned's ringtone.

"Hey, what's up? I'm on my way back." Grumbled Peter still somewhat sore at being put down so succinctly.

"Actually, I was calling to say maybe you shouldn't come. Listen," Ned held out his phone and Peter could just about hear the sound of Flash shouting. "When I say Penis you say Parker, Penis. 'Parker' Penis, 'Parker'. Sorry Peter I guess we're still losers."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," replied Ned.

Peter stopped on his way to the house when he saw an ominously glowing orb on the ground.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy my characterisation of Tony, here he's in NY so can help Peter personally.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thank you for the views, the response to this story has been amazing. special thanks to CCSakuraforever and The conmanw for your reviews. Sorry you felt the way you did about the last chapter conmanw I was hoping the T rating would be enough to cover some suggestions of relationships.**

* * *

The following day dawned for Peter with a voicemail from Mr Stark, it came with a text which he decided to read second.

 _"_ _Mr Parker, Mr Hogan will collect you on Friday from school for your internship and aims to drop you off in the evening, please bring your usual attire as well as an appropriate suit."_

As he stared at his phone mouth open he opened the text, ' _I was advised to make the cover story somewhat formal so feel free to spread the voicemail around_.'

Peter's first lesson with Ned was robotics.

"Hey, thanks for bailing on me."

"Yeah well something came up," replied Peter nodding at the purple glowing thing nestled amongst a mass of wires.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Some guy tried to vaporise me with it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome," at Peter's hurt look he elaborated. "I mean, not awesome. Totally uncool of that guy. So scary."

Turning Ned's attention back to the core Peter said, "well, look, I think it's..."

"... a power source?"

"Yeah but it's connected to these microprocessors," Ned pointed at a mass of wires linked directly into the core. "That's an inductive charging plate. That's what I use to charge my toothbrush."

"Whoever's making these weapons is combining alien tech with ours."

"That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said." Peter began trying to detach the core from the surrounding wires with a hammer as Ned continued monologuing. "I just want to thank you for letting me be a part of your journey," BANG, "into this amazing," BANG.

The teacher in charge of the class lifted his head, "keep your fingers clear of the blades," then lowered it and went back to ignoring them.

"Hey are you good to finish the Death Star on Friday, I'm in Washington for the decathlon."

"Yeah erm you know I would really like to but..."

"... Yeah in case Mr Stark calls."

"Erm, yeah about that," Peter looked around before withdrawing his phone and pressing play. As the voicemail progressed Peter watched with glee as Ned's face went from one of shock to awe.

"You... but... that's really Tony Stark," then he moved closer whispering to Peter, "but I thought the internship was just a cover."

"It is, well it was, well... I'm not sure. It's meant to be for training so I don't know. I mean I'm glad I'm gonna meet him and train but I'm not sure I like having to need it, he wasn't very happy with how I dealt with things yesterday."

"Oh," Ned bowed his head, "how did it go?"

"I'd rather not, it wasn't good," _'it's definitely gonna make it onto the nightmare list,'_ he thought. "Anyway I've gotta figure out what this is and who makes it."

"We could go to the lab after class and run tests," replied Ned as he noticed the time.

As Peter left his last class, Spanish, he headed for his locker to meet Med and from there they made their way towards the labs.

"First, we put the glowy thing in the mass spectrometer," said Ned.

"We gotta come up with a better name than _'glowy thingy.'_ "

"You're right," replied Ned but Peter wasn't listening too busy staring at the two men walking down the corridor towards them.

"Crap," he quickly darted into an adjoining corridor before motioning furiously for Ned to follow him. "Come on, come on, come on."

Ned just looked confused as he rushed after Peter, "Hey, that's one of the guys that tried to kill me."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta get out of here."

"No, no, no. I gotta follow them. They can lead me to the guy that dropped me in the lake."

"Someone dropped you in a lake?"

"Yeah, it was not good," Peter stepped out from the corner towards the robotics lab there the two men disappeared to.

Ned tried to reach out and grab his arm, "Peter..." but he was already gone, through the doors after the two crooks.

Sneaking through the doorway Peter took up residence on the underside of the nearest desk, just close enough to make out what the two men were saying.

"It's saying there was an energy pulse here."

"There's no sign of the weapon."

"And even if it was here, now it's gone."

"Ok we'd better go, there was a faint signal by the Hudson, could be the same core."

"We'd better get it done by the weekend, I don't fancy telling him why we were late for the cargo especially if we come back empty handed."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Holy shit Ned there's something big going down on the weekend," the pair were back in Peter's room fixing the Lego Death Star Ned had broken the last time he'd visited.

"Yeah but how are you gonna stop it you don't even know where it is. And don't you think you should tell Mr Stark."

"I placed a tracker on one of them, so if we check in on Friday I'll know where it is then I can get there first."

"But Mr Stark."

"I don't want to distract him, he's really busy I don't think he wants to have to put up with me. Besides, he doesn't think it's a job for Spider-Man," grumbled Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Here's an extra chapter since the last one was rather short I normally keep a chapter or so ahead just in case so here goes. It delves into the relationships between the star wars and avengers world. Enjoy.**

* * *

The following day Peter made sure to tell his aunt where he'd be, especially now he had a truthful excuse. Somehow he managed to hold in his enthusiasm all day, not that it went unnoticed.

"Hey losers what's got your panties in a bunch?" It was Michelle sat at the end of their table watching them with a critical eye.

"N... nothing," replied Peter.

"Well considering you've not drooled at Liz all lunch, there's definitely something up."

"Erm..."

"Pete's meeting Tony Stark after school," blurted Ned unable to keep it to himself.

That certainly got Michelle's attention, unfortunately it also got the attention of the quarter of the hall closest to their table.

"What're you on about Nerd? Penis hasn't got a meeting with Iron Man." Of course it was Flash, of all the people who had to hear it was him.

"Yes he has, he's even got a voicemail from him," Ned was positively vibrating with energy at the prospect of finally sticking it to their unofficial personal bully.

"Oh yeah, go on Penis get your phone out."

Peter saw only one way out and so withdrew his phone, after making sure he was clicking on the right voicemail and turning on the speaker he sat it down on the table.

 _"_ _Mr Parker, Mr Hogan will collect you on Friday from school for your internship and aims to drop you off in the evening, please bring your usual attire as well as an appropriate suit."_

Peter turned off the voicemail and returned his phone to his pocket. The look of shock on Flash's face was a memory Peter could confidently say would stay with him forever. He watched with no small amount of glee as Flash simply turned and retreated to his table, his entourage in toe.

"So you really do have to stay here," said Liz making Peter jump.

"Er yeah, I mean Mr Stark said it shouldn't run over but I didn't want to say I could go and then have to cancel at the last second." Explained Peter, impressing himself at his quick bluffing.

"I guess that makes sense," agreed Liz, "but if you can come I'm sure we'd all really appreciate it." With that Liz returned to her table along with Cindy and Betty.

At the end of the table Michelle merely huffed and returned to her book, allowing Peter to return to talking to Ned in hushed whispers about their plans for the weapon dealers.

Leaving the school that afternoon Peter said goodbye to Ned before hopping into Happy's car.

"Hi Happy. What's the plan? D'you know what I'm doing? Is it too secret?"

"Look kid I don't know what Tony has planned for you so don't bother asking me," grumbled the stoic former bodyguard.

That put paid to Peter's questioning so he sat back and stared out the window instead, choosing to watch the city go by.

By the time they finally made it to the Compound Peter was incredibly impatient to get started and as a result he practically fell out the car as soon as they arrived. When he did he saw that they'd driven into a huge underground parking area and stood not ten feet away was Tony Stark.

Peter didn't really remember what happened till he was stood across from Tony Stark in his suit with its features switched off.

"Alright kid I managed to find a friend for you to play with," at Peter's slightly hurt look he continued, "quit your complaining. You and I know that I can't match your strength or speed and this session is about teaching you tactics and techniques so I can't just use a suit."

"Oh," Peter couldn't really argue with that.

"So would you like to meet your training buddy?"

As Peter nodded Tony pointed upwards to the top of the spaceship (yes he'd already been told what it was and of course he'd lost all decorum and practically demanded to have a guided tour.) there stood a figure outlined in light.

"Love a grand entrance," said Jess summersaulting off the top to land beside Tony. "Oh shit I've turned into you," gasped Jess turning to Tony, "oh no that's horrible."

"I told you it'd happen soon," smirked Stark.

"Ergh," Jess let out a dramatic shiver.

"Anyway," sighed Tony, "this here's the spiderling, he's here for some training on tactics and techniques."

"Ok, Tony shoo it's discussion time." Jess led him over to a corner with beanbags. "Alright so I'm Jessica, just call me Jess. Now, Tony's got you doing this to work on your damage control and suitability."

"Erm yeah," Peter was starting to feel like he was back in class.

"Ok so your planning an attack on a star destroyer," she waved her hands and a hologram of the ship appeared between them. "what star fighters do you need?"

"Erm What?"

"Come on, Tony said you were a Star Wars fan so what ships would you use?"

"Erm well you'd need some bombers probably Y-Wings to knock out the shields, then some X-Wings to destroy any TIE fighters that come to attack. Erm and some bigger ships like blockade runners or a Mon Cala cruiser to take it out."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, the only problem is this particular destroyer is high above the planet of Ryloth and so taking it out will result in it falling to the planet and destroying countless cities. Ok next question..."

"... Hey what about the last question?"

"Well you managed to kill in excess of 3 million innocents for the sake of one destroyer."

"Oh," Peter bowed his head.

"So next one?"

"Yeah."

"So this time there's another destroyer."

"Ok where is it?"

"It's in a restricted imperial controlled space above a deserted moon."

"Ok what makes it so special, whys it in that area?"

"Good now you're asking the right questions." Peter grinned at the praise, "it's an interdictor cruiser."

"Hmm ok so they need to be destroyed as soon as they jump in else the rebels will be stuck."

"Ok so what ships would you use?"

"Probably the same Y-Wings, X-Wings and Blockade Runners."

"Ok well bad news it was a trap and you've been caught out by the two other destroyers which appeared out of hyperspace as soon as you did."

"Aww damn," whined Peter.

"Ok why don't you think on those while we do some sparing, let it sink in a bit then we can go back to scenarios."

Peter thought about what they'd covered, "errr I should think of the innocents, so collateral damage, and, traps be aware of them?"

"Right with the first one, as for the second one think how important an interdictor cruiser is."

"Oh yeah it's like the destroyer and the TIE fighters. The big boss will have smaller ships to defend it?"

"Bingo, now come on sparing time."

"Erm I'm not really," Peter motioned down to his outfit.

"Ok the bathrooms are in the corner why don't you nip in there."

While Peter was changing Jess wandered over to Tony who was attaching a shield emitter to the Starbird's hull.

"Nice touch with the Star Wars," he complimented.

"Well thanks for the crash course, how many of the films are true? For that matter how do humans even know about Star Wars?"

"Well the majority of that comes from my mother, she thought it would be a good idea to acclimatise earth with the wider galaxy before introducing technology that everyone has seen on TV. As for what's true all the original trilogy and the prequels happened, the Rebels TV show even followed my mum's parents though they changed the ending."

"Can't really fault the logic," agreed Jess.

"Wait so Star Wars is real," Tony looked up to see Peter's head peering over the wing of the Starbird.

"Oh no no no, I'm not paid enough for this," laughed Jessica pointing a finger at Stark, "you're explaining it." Peter managed a flip around the wing to hang by his fingertips before the pair. "But only after you've finished your training," said Jess, "I'm not going to be accused of not giving value for money."

"Aww come on."

"No, come along Peter we've only got a few hours left." Jessica led him to the open area next to the Starbird where she wasted no time in attacking him. "Keep your guard up," "don't overextend," "move don't block." This was the routine for the next hour or so as Jess attacked him and he dodged, blocked and occasionally attacked. Jess had to admit the kid learnt quickly, each time she made a correction to his technique he rarely repeated it and soon she had vastly improved with barely a change to his unique fighting style.

"Hey kiddo, time for a few scenarios then back home."

"What about the whole alien thing and Star Wars?"

"How about I drive you back and then you can ask all you like," acquiesced Jess.

"Errr I guess," agreed Peter looking at the time, 8:39.

"You know next time you should bring some food," said Jess as Peter's stomach let out a rumbling groan. "Here I think I've got something," she reached into her rucksack and withdrew a cereal bar, "my son's hungry all the time too."

"You've got a son?"

"Yep a little boy named Gerry, he's five."

"Awww hopefully I'll meet him at some point."

"Perhaps," sitting down she continued, "but enough distractions, time to get to work." As soon as Peter sat down she began, "so this time you've got two X-Wings and a Y-Wing against a star destroyer, What d'you do?"

"So is it in a populated area," "wrong question but the answer's nope."

"How about any backup?" "Still the wrong question, but it's not got any back up, just the one star destroyer in the middle of nowhere."

Peter stopped and thought about his next move, "wait, I don't have to engage it do I?"

"Now you're starting to get it. Three small barely armed ships against what's essentially a battleship is suicide, so why attack. It's sometimes just as important to retreat and conserve your resources or energy for the next battle."

"Yes," cheered Peter giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Now then I've got a few things to finish up then we can head home, sound good?"

Peter just stared at the Starbird before nodding his head running around the ship touching every surface, when that wasn't enough he leapt and began climbing across the hull.

Jess meandered over to Tony and began packing away, "the beskar reminds me of a metal I heard about in theory, adamantium. It's supposed to be the strongest metal known, as strong as vibranium, it might be worth a look, for inspiration if nothing else."

"Thanks I'll get on it, see you when I see you."

"Yeah cheers I might still take the weekend off, we'll see."

"Make good choices," grinned Tony, "oh and your new jackets already at your place."

"Thanks for that by the way, you didn't need to."

"Weeeell I kinda did, we shook on it."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Hey underoos," shouted Tony, "keep an eye on Jessy here on your way home."

"Yes Mr Stark sir," replied Peter with a nervous salute.

"Good, same time next week," Peter eagerly nodded, "then I'll see you." Tony allowed a small smile to escape, "now shoo, both of you."

"So Peter how's school?" The pair were sat in Jess's car stuck in the gridlock that was New York traffic.

"Oh it's ok, I'd much rather be doing anything else."

"I'm sure you've heard this from everyone but stay in school. Spider-Manning doesn't turn up on a CV."

"Yeah but it's not like I need to know English to be Spider-Man."

"You do if you want to get a job to pay for food," Jess looked his way and Peter saw her raise an eyebrow, daring him to comment. "Anyway what's your plans for the weekend anything interesting?"

"Err Yeah sorta the schools made it to the decathlon finals, they're being held in Washington DC."

"Oh that's brilliant, well done, I bet your parents are proud."

"They... they died, when I was little."

"Oh I am so sorry," Jess looked ahead and seeing the green light change to red she slowed and leant across and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'd give you a hug but, you know driving. You're happy where you are though, with whoever you're living with now?"

"Yeah my aunt she's amazing, she worries too much though."

"That's good, I couldn't imagine Gerry being without me so allow your aunt a bit of worrying, especially considering your alter ego."

"She er... she doesn't know," said Peter rubbing his neck nervously.

"What? You've not told her."

"She'd just worry."

"But wouldn't you rather she worries about her heroic nephew than whatever she thinks you get up to, those bruises must be hard to explain."

"Well I mean I don't want her to be targeted by Spider-Man's enemies, it's not safe."

"Well why not think of it this way. Your aunts being followed by someone and because she doesn't know about your alter-ego she doesn't know to be careful. Now if she was in the know she could have some security set up an alarm, some pepper spray or similar. More importantly who do you talk to when things go wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You know when you make a mistake and someone is injured or god forbid dies. Who d'you talk to when you miss your webbing and fall on your arse, or when you manage to get a cat from a tree. You need someone to talk to, you can't ignore such a large part of your life because it's a secret. Now you can talk to Tony about it, he's been there and done it all before, Happy, well he might listen but you need your aunt she'll understand I promise." They'd arrived at Peter's apartment and he made to get out the car, he was more than a bit surprised when Jess did the same. She must have noticed his look of surprise because she spoke again. "Oh Tony got me one of the apartments on the sixth floor here."

"No way, we live on the fifth," gaped Peter.

"I might have to call on you to babysit from time to time," grinned Jess, "when I've got a hot date."

"Erm Yeah that sounds ok."

"Brilliant I'm sure Ben'll be glad to hear."

"Ben?"

"He's a friend who helps me out with babysitting from time to time, luckily his job has flexible hours else I'd be bringing Gerry to the lab everyday."

The lift stopped at the fifth floor and Jess got out with Peter, "here Pete if you need me," she handed him a card, "also I know the name of a good confidential therapist if you want."

"Thanks, really for everything."

"Well you're a good kid, don't let life and pressures get you down," she surprised him by giving him a hug, "bye."

Unlocking the front door Peter dropped his bag in his room before returning to the sofa and leaning against Aunt May.

"Bad day?" He asked already knowing the answer, May only watched reality shows when the day had been bad. That answered Peter's internal turmoil, he'd wait a bit longer.

Exactly one floor up Jess was bidding goodbye to Ben and with Gerry on her hip she began rummaging in the kitchen cupboards looking for something to eat. As the microwave meal whirred she noticed the table where a simple brown paper package sat with Tony's signature scrawl across the front. "Bill paid," she read before withdrawing the red leather jacket from the bag. Withdrawing the jacket she shook it out and man did Stark know style. The jacket body was a brilliant red with long black sleeves and a yellow hem. The chest of the jacket was done in a geometric spider pattern which as much as she hated to admit looked very good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here's a new take on Peter's interactions in Washington with Toomes' heist. Thank you CCSakureforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews. Mystic 777 you raise a good point I think Tony's mum would probably have got a cut from her story but in the big scheme of the government contracts of Stark Industries it's probably not as much.

Enjoy

* * *

Tony was brought out of his hammering by an insistent beeping, "Boss there is an incoming call from Ms Drew."

"Oh right probably just checking in, put her through."

"Oh Tony when were you gonna tell me spidey and I were neighbours?"

"Erm surprise," attempted Tony.

"Oh no Mr, I wanna know your game."

"Hey I wanted to be able to check on both of you at the same time."

"No that's not it," said Jess thinking, "you wanted me to keep an eye on him didn't you."

"Perhaps, is that wrong?"

Jess could hear the doubt in his voice despite his bravado, "no, no it's not."

"Good cause I thought you could help each other. On a more important note when're you back in the lab, I've made something of a breakthrough with the adamantium/vibranium."

"Not till Monday I'm afraid, I've planned a little trip to Washington for the weekend."

"Oh that's nice, wouldn't have anything to do with the tracer currently in Washington."

"I guess you may have judged it right," mumbled Jessica reluctantly.

"Well have a good time, and don't forget your jacket."

The following day Peter nervously approached the Decathlon's bus at the allotted time.

"Hey, it's Peter," cheered Abraham.

"Guys," he said nervously, by now everyone's eyes were on him.

"Peter," shouted Ned rushing over to hug him.

"Hey buddy."

"I was erm... hoping I could rejoin the team."

Flash appeared from the group a glare on his face, "no, no way. You can't quit on us stroll up and be welcomed back by everyone."

Mr Harrington appeared as though just to prove Flash wrong, "hey, welcome back! Flash you're back to first alternate."

Flash stood gaping, "what?"

Abraham smirked, "he's taking your place," he said as though explaining it to an idiot.

"Excuse me," interrupted Michelle, "can we go already? I was hoping to get in some protesting in front of an embassy before dinner."

"Protesting is patriotic.," commended Mr Harrington, "let's get on the bus."

As the coach got onto the motorway Liz stood up and began grilling the team on all the questions she could. Time past slowly as they all blearily answered questions.

"Focus up. Our next topic is the moons of Saturn."

"The second law of thermodynamics."

"Frank Sinatra."

"Fort Sumter."

"Flash is wrong."

Okay, let's focus. Next one."

"Liz, don't overwork them."

"Strontium, barium, vibranum. "

"Very good, Peter. Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

Peter was interrupted by his phone ringing, "can I take this real quick?"

"Yeah, fine," said Liz.

"Hello?"

It was Happy and he didn't sound very cheerful (happy :)) "Got a blip on my screen here. You left New York?"

"It's nothing, Happy, it's just a school trip. Happy I gotta say, tracking me without permission is a complete violation of privacy. Look, it's just the Academic Decathlon. It's no big deal."

"Hey, hey. I'll decide if it's no big deal," he paused before saying, "sounds like no big deal, but remember, I'm watching you."

"Yeah sure thing," grumbled Peter as he ended the call.

The coach finally pulled into the motel for the night after a day on the road spent driving between stops to allow Mr Harrington to rest. Most of the team thought it was his excuse to avoid them for a while, they weren't completely wrong.

"Everyone stick together," called Mr Harrington, as he rushed them down the corridor past their rooms.

"This place is huge," gasped Ned.

"I've seen bigger," sneered Flash.

"So've I," smiled Peter eager to get one over on Flash, "Mr Stark's lab is the size of the motel."

"As much as I enjoy watching Flash put in his place I need to rest before tomorrow's day of protesting," interrupted Michelle, "oh and decathlon."

"I can see why you need your beauty sleep," smirked Flash and Mr Harrington turned round.

"I suppose it's better than being a lost cause," grinned Michelle cooly before vanishing into the room she was sharing with Liz.

"Mr Parker, Mr Leeds room 112," said Harrington and the two obediently entered their room.

Stood on the Motel's roof a few hours later Peter jumped as he heard a voice coming from the suit.

"Good evening, Peter," the voice was female and appeared to be coming from all around him.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Congratulations on completing the Training Wheels Protocol and gaining access to your suit's full capabilities."

"Thank you, but erm I didn't," mumbled Peter.

"The logs show you have unlocked them which can only be done after completing the Training Wheels Protocol."

"Erm I hacked the suit to remove the protocol."

"I must notify Mr Stark..."

"Wai... wai...wait Erm how about you give me a quick tutorial of the suit while I'm on the way to this thing I've got."

"This thing?"

"I put a tracker on someone. He's a bad guy."

"Tracker located. Plotting course to intercept target."

"Thanks suit lady," he leapt onto a car leaving the car park, "now about that tutorial. As long as I make it back for decathlon on time, it's fine."

"Hey, suit lady. I kind of feel bad calling you "suit lady," you know? I think I should probably give you a name." Peter was currently lying on the roof of a car, it seemed to be going the same way as him so he hadn't bothered changing. "Like Liz. No, no, no. God, that's... that's weird. What about Karen?"

"You can call me Karen if you would like."

"So Karen what was the refresher course again?" So Peter was treated to a full rundown of the suits web shooters, reconnaissance drone and web wings.

"Cooool," gasped Peter more than a few times during the rundown.

The pair (well Peter and his suit) had been lying in silence for some time when Peter suddenly said, "should I tell Liz that I'm Spider-Man?"

"Who is Liz?" Replied Karen succinctly.

"Who's Liz? She's- She's the best. She's awesome. She's just a girl who goes to my school. And- Yeah, I just- I really want to tell her, but it's kind of weird, you know? 'Hey, I'm Spider-Man.'" Rambled Peter.

"What's weird about that?"

"What if she's expecting someone like Tony Stark? Imagine how disappointed she'd be when she sees me."

"Well, if I were her, I wouldn't be disappointed at all. "

"Thanks, Karen. It's really nice to have somebody to talk to. Hey, how long till we're there?"

"Five minutes and fifteen seconds."

Peter leapt up, "when were you gonna tell me?"

"In twelve seconds."

"Oh. Hey aren't we on the same car," said Peter confused. "What's this person doing driving from the motel into the middle of nowhere at 11:00?"

"Perhaps they are doing the same as you?"

"Pffft no way Karen."

"You know you should probably listen to her she's not wrong," came a familiar voice from the cars now open window.

"Jess! What're you doing here?"

"Hey Spidey, you gonna come in?" Luckily the road was empty as Peter climbed into the passenger side door at 50 mph.

"So..." said Peter.

"So..." replied Jess.

"Good talk," grumbled Peter.

"Oh quit sulking, I'm here cause you're not very subtle with your plans. You're using tech designed and built by Tony and checking the tracer while at training. Did you really expect to get away with it, of course I'd get curious."

"Yeah but what're you doing here, you've got to look after Gerry."

"Well I managed to get Tony to give me a break so we're on a trip to Washington to see the sights, and Gerry just got to sleep so I've got about four hours before he's up again, Ben's keeping an eye on him too."

"Ok..."

"Right, you can be as confused as you want later but right now we've got a job to do." Suddenly Jess was all business as she pulled into a service station by the side of the road.

"Yes ma'am," smiled Peter beneath his mask.

"Ok if you insist," smirked Jess. "Now the group are just on the other side of this station. See if you can get any info on how many and how armed they are."

"Ok Droney take it away," said Peter and his spider insignia detached and flew out the window. "Ok there's two, no three, there's a load of computers in the back. Erm..."

"Weapons..."

"Oh yeah weapons, well two have guns and one has some electric explosive shocking gloves."

"Some what?"

"Yep they really really hurt too."

"Ok well I'll go for the guy with the gloves and you go for the other two, yeah?"

"Erm wait I can do it alone."

"I've no doubt you can do it alone but you don't need to, I can fight and you can't stop me. It's my choice just like swinging around in a onesie is yours, so shut up and accept my help."

"Erm ok," "Miss Drew," interrupted Karen, "Mr Stark recommends you wear your jacket as well as the gloves and glasses."

Climbing out of the car Jess rummaged in the boot for the jacket before crouching down behind the car. Luckily Peter got the hint and joined her, "What's with the jacket?"

"A present from Tony for looking after you, something tells me he knew I'd get stuck in this mess." As she zipped up the jacket and donned the gloves and glasses she marvelled at the craftsmanship. On the side of the glasses she found a small button which she pressed, "oh that's good, night vision. Right then let's go shake the tree," grinned Jess.

In the target van, Herman Schultz and his two accomplices for the night sat waiting for their target. Over the headset Schultz was being schooled in adjustments to his gloves by the crews resident Tinkerer, Phineas Mason.

"I got the gauntlet from the Lagos cleanup. The rest is my design. When the fun starts you're gonna want to turn on the dampeners, else it'll shatter your arm."

"All right, where's the dampeners."

"Ok Spidey by the sounds of it this Shocker is working with his tech so we're going in now. You take out the two in the front I'll get the one in the back."

"M'kay," The pair crept out of the car and around to the back of the van.

"Ok on three... Three Two One."

Jess wrenched the vans rear doors off and released a burst of bio-electricity into Schultz knocking him unconscious. At one, Peter leapt over the van, landed and released a web to shatter the glass and two more to incapacitate them. In seconds the occupants of the van were unconscious.

"Six-alpha-niner, are you running on time?"

"Copy, central. Six-alpha-nine on schedule."

High above the convoy The Vulture descended from the fog, "Okay. I got eyes on the convoy. Pulling in behind the caboose. Deploy anchors." Nothing happened, "deploy anchors."

"I'm very sorry your evil henchmen can't come to the phone at the moment they're currently unconscious."

"What? Who the hell is this?"

Toomes was kept more off kilter when a second voice interrupted the first.

"I'm very sorry your call is very important to us, oh who am I kidding." Said the female voice, "Spider-Man is inbound you have less than a minute to throw down your mechanised wings and accept arrest or force may be used."

Sure enough Toomes could see the red and blue menace riding a lorry towards him.

"You win this round, Spider-Man," grumbled Toomes taking off into the cloud cover.

"Well that was underwhelming," said Peter as he climbed back into Jess's car.

"They're the best fights, at least they go off without a hitch."

"Yeah I suppose. We managed to capture some of the henchmen and plant a tracer on the big boss."

"Exactly, job well done, we'll trace him back to his main base and take that down."

"We?"

"Well you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, besides you're not a bad kid, I'd rather keep an eye on you."

Peter wasn't sure what to say so turned to another question, "so what's the story with the electricity?"

"Ah you saw that. Well long story short I had a run in with some chemicals which gave me the ability to produce excess bio-electricity and then control it."

"But Mr Stark?"

"He helped control it and now I'm helping him," she said simply, "now why don't you get some sleep we should be back by 2."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thank you CCSakuraforever for your continued support it means a great deal to know this story's being enjoyed. Mystic 777 things will certainly get better in some areas but soon the Sokovia Accords will rear their head and from there who knows (well I know but you'll have to find out). The conmanw, at the moment this story is concentrating on the Mandalorian culture as well as some of the smaller technological advances, I will add some ships later but not for a while I'm afraid.

Finally managed to submit this chapter it's only taken an hour of trying.

Sorry about the decathlon question my mind went blank thinking of a suitable question, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The following morning sat at breakfast Peter fielded plenty questions about where he went the previous night. Luckily he'd coordinated with Ned and as far as everyone was concerned he'd spent the night in the toilet with food poisoning. His excuse slightly backfired when Liz started foisting drugs onto him to make him feel better but he managed to avoid them for fear of any side effects.

_LINEBREAK_

"We have now entered sudden death. The next correct answer wins the championship." This was it as they looked out into the crowd Peter thought he saw Jess but he had no time to think about it as the host was asking the final question.

"The Hubble Telescope underwent fixing to correct a problem with a previous lens how was it fixed?"

Peter barely realised what he was doing till he heard the buzz and felt the eyes on him.

"There was a second lens made to correct it."

"That is correct. Midtown takes the championship."

"We won," gasped Liz, "we actually won."

Peter was mobbed by the team, even Michelle tried to pat him on the shoulder before being dragged into the hug by Ned. He didn't know what to say as he was assaulted by feelings of belonging and excitement, 'they'd won'.

The students were given time to call their parents and tell them the good news as the judges set up the stage.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah, What happened did you win..." apparently Peter wasn't quick enough to interrupt her, "oh no you lost didn't you. Don't worry we can get ice cream and takeaway and insult the other team."

"May, May, we won," Peter moved the phone away from his ear as May cheered into the phone.

"That's my boy, the genius, the decathlon champion."

"Well it wasn't just me."

"Yeah but they aren't my nephew and they're not gonna get all the ice cream they can eat."

"Thank you May," blushed Peter. "Hey May, Mr Harrington is motioning for us they must have finished setting up. D'you mind if I talk to you in a bit?"

"Sure thing my genius, go get your trophy and lots of photos."

"Thanks May."

"So that was your aunt, she sounds nice," came Jess' voice behind him, sure enough turning around he saw her holding Gerry, beside them was a greying middle aged man in a suit and tie.

"Yeah she is," smiled Peter.

"Oh this is Ben Urich he works with the Daily Bugle," Peter shook hands with the man.

"Wow cool."

"In fact d'you think I could do a bit of a piece on your team you've managed to win the title for the first time in five years that's pretty impressive."

"Erm sure, you're better talking to Liz or Mr Harrington though, they're in charge."

"There goes the stress free weekend," smiled Jess, "I swear he does it for a hobby at this stage." She watched him rush over to the Teacher and Captain before turning to Peter and lowering her voice. "Unfortunately the Shocker, Herman Schultz managed to escape last night, the gloves he was wearing managed to sap enough juice to let him wake up early and escape. But on a more cheerful note you might want to keep your phone on you, Tony's in a meeting but said he might call you."

"Wait really? How did he know?"

"Well I did record your performance so I guess he was watching, I can send a copy to your aunt too if you'd like?"

"Really Yeah."

"Yo Parker," yelled Michelle. He turned and saw that the judges had finished organising the stage so he said a quick goodbye and joined the team.

"And in first place the new Decathlon Champions, Midtown School of Science and Technology."

The team cheered as they rushed the stage, Liz took the trophy and held it aloft, the group cheered, jumping up and down to the flashes of cameras.

Stood between Ned and Michelle Peter felt his phone vibrate, 'oh no not now' sure enough withdrawing his phone he saw the caller ID. Moving to the back of the group Peter pressed answer.

"Hey kid how's life as winner of the nerd championships?"

"Erm good, but I can't really talk right now."

"Why?"

"Well we're being awarded right now."

"What and you answered?"

"Well it's you. If it was my aunt I'd let it go to voicemail." Peter felt an elbow in his side.

"Oi Parker pay attention," whispered Michelle, "Hey who are you talking to?"

"Erm Mr Stark."

"Tell him his human rights record is awful."

"No need, I heard you, rude aren't you," Peter could somehow sense the smirk in Mr Starks voice.

"Well I'm not a fan of rich white men taking advantage of the little guys."

"I like you, wanna be an intern."

"Not really," then to Peter, "hang up nerd you're getting odd looks."

"Oh sorry Mr Stark I should go."

"Sure thing underoos, I'm meant to be in a meeting anyway."

"Bye."

"See you at some point."

_LINEBREAK_

"Boss King T'Challa has arrived."

"Ah right tell him I'll be right there."

Heading to the conference room Tony sat before the king of Wakanda. Choosing not to be phased by the kings all female bodyguards he started the conversation as he would any important person.

"So your royal Panther-ness to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your new forcefield technology has been distributed worldwide to all countries except Wakanda I wanted to know what we did to earn your ire."

"Are you aware of your countries position on the Sokovia Accords?"

"Yes, I am aware we were some of the first to sign."

"Yes well, whilst you say that your actions give a rather different impression. FRIDAY if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure thing Boss." A hologram appeared between the pair of Africa.

"I'm sure you recognise Wakanda," the hologram zoomed in to where T'Challa knew Wakanda was hidden. A small red marker appeared in the centre, "this is a GPS lock on a phone in the possession of Former Captain Steve Rogers, mind telling me why he can be found in your country?"

"Are you certain your equipment didn't malfunction?"

"Please your highness I understand you view the rest of the world as inferior but do not think us stupid. The phone was on and in use at the time of the trace, the voice was matched 99% to Rogers."

Tony took great pleasure in watching the king struggle as he channeled his full Merchant of Death persona.

"Immediately following Siberia, I apprehended Mr Rogers, Mr Zemo and Mr Barnes." T'Challa didn't fail to notice Tony's flinch at the mention of his former teammate and his friend. "I was assured by Mr Rogers that you would be ok and so to repay Mr Barnes for my attack on his person I offered him sanctuary so as to remove the mental tampering which had been done to him."

"So let me get this right you had in your custody three fugitives and deemed it only necessary to hand over one to the authorities, wow it must be good being king."

"I assure you Mr Barnes is safely locked away undergoing treatment and Mr Rogers is no longer in Wakanda."

"This King T'Challa is why Stark Industries has no interest in trading with your country, you can't seem to stop lying. FRIDAY tracked Rogers phone around multiple countries and each time the phone originates in Wakanda."

"I am sure we can come to an agreement here, we are a country who can offer much to the world."

"Aaah yes about that I'm assuming that's another reason you came, I've managed to create technology which you aren't familiar with so you want to know how it works. That's why you want free trading rights."

"We do not need your forcefield technology, we were merely curious as to its source."

"Ah so it's not that. You already have the tech I'm guessing though that it's not as efficient or affective as mine and that's more the reason."

"Mr Stark please whatever your grievances are with Mr Barnes, Rogers and myself, please do not hold my country responsible."

Tony stood, "I'm sorry to do this to you but I see that for the time being this discussion will go nowhere." T'Challa looked surprised, "I'm afraid I cannot forgive you for the part you played in harbouring my parents murderer. I watched my parents die, something I believe you can relate to, unlike you I watched and could do nothing to stop it. While I watched, I shared the room with their murderer, when I went to confront him, a man I thought of as my friend turned on me and left me to freeze to death in a HYDRA bunker. You violated the wills of 117 countries when you decided your regret was more important than their fears, in the process proving them right."

"I am sorry you feel that way," frowned T'Challa.

"Stark Industries no longer does business with countries which it feels operate without regard for the wider world. If you steer your country in a more moderate direction we can talk then."

"And should the Black Panther wish to assist in the Avengers Initiative?"

"I believe I am adult enough to put our differences aside for the sake of the world but a Mandalorian doesn't forget especially when it comes to clan." Tony made his way towards the door, "you can let yourselves out."

_LINEBREAK_

With Wakanda dealt with for the time being Tony returned to the lab to find Pepper waiting.

"How did it go with the Wakandans?"

"Oh you know I insulted them and made my displeasure well know so about how you predicted." Tony grinned as he thought of them struggling over the meaning of his last comment.

"I'd have come to assist but FRIDAY suggested I let you get it off your chest."

"Well It might not be fully off my chest but it's getting there. Hopefully I didn't alienate them too much, from the tech we know about I'm not sure we can advance the world without them."

"Well they should realise that with their isolationist attitude they're going to be fighting an uphill battle."

"Yeah I don't know if their king realises the cliff they'll have to climb," agreed Tony. "Especially with our advancing technology, their vibranium will find plenty competition."

"Well I can't help but think this is karma for their isolation," sighed Pepper digging into the Chinese takeout she'd brought.

"On a positive note the hyperspace drones have managed to make serious headway into our corner of the galaxy."

"So you're planning on leaving earth?"

"Not yet but you saw New York, it's clear there could easily be another invasion out there, this time I want to be ready. The drones are mapping out the unknown regions using small micro-hyperspace jumps, once they've done that we'll be able to defend ourselves a lot better by seeing what's coming."

"So you're not going to go looking for your family?"

"Huh... You always could see straight through me. I can't deny it's been a thought but the time it would take to get there is infeasible at the moment. I've got far too much to do to take out a month plus time spent there on what could be a wild goose chase."

"Well hopefully you find the time," reassured Pepper gripping his arm. "How is your mining project coming?"

"Well the Starbird's been fitted with industrial lasers and so it's just waiting on a free weekend for me to get started."

"Why d'you have to go?"

"Well at the moment I'm the only one who knows how to fly, not to mention if things go wrong I'm the best suited to fix it."

"At least tell me you're taking someone with you," sighed Pepper.

"After a fashion," smiled Tony, "you can come out now."

The rear gangway of the Starbird lowered and from the ship came a tinny tapping noise. Down the ramp came a humanoid robot, its limbs were relatively spindly whilst its chest was made of multiple overlapping metal plates allowing a range of motion. The chest was embedded with an arc reactor and the faceplate was a single smooth piece of glass covered the face. The robot was a red and silver combination indicative of one of Tony's older armours. (Think clone wars commando droid with an iron man 2 suitcase armour paint job.)

"Good day Ms Potts," said the robot in a familiar British accent.

"JARVIS?" Gasped Pepper.

"I am not exactly but I am nearly," replied the robot, each time it spoke a blue pulse shot across the faceplate.

"Erm after the Ultron incident I went looking for pieces of JARVIS, whilst I couldn't find all of him I found enough. The gaps in his code were filled and he's as good as new."

"So it's still JARVIS?"

"Yeah think of it like someone losing a limb and getting a prosthetic, it's still them just with different bits."

"Ok so JARVIS is going with you?"

"Yeah we're setting off next weekend and should be back the following weekend."

"Ok so what's the plan, should I have Stark Industries on high alert again?"

"I don't think so."

"Well the last time you said that the companies stocks went through the roof, the R&D department lost their minds and you'd brought alien technology to earth."

"Well it's just a material collecting trip so don't expect too much, might just find some new elements but that's unlikely," grinned Tony.

"Oh god what am I gonna do with you," sighed Pepper with a sad smile.

"Well I can think of some things," grinned Tony lecherously.

"You as well as I know we're on a break so don't get any ideas."

Tony sat back in his chair as he watched JARVIS return to the Starbird. "Why are we on a break again?"

"You know why, because you've got a self destructive streak a mile wide and I've got to run your company."

"Yeah see we knew that going in, literally after the expo things couldn't be any more stressful."

"Yes but then you went and tried to fix the world and I can't compete with that."

"Ok can I suggest a compromise? Because I don't want to sound more selfish than I already do. If I can get this space program up and running then I can give that responsibility up and go back to being just Tony."

"No you can't do that, I see that now especially given your heritage, your suits are you, as you said you are Iron Man the suits and you are one. You are a verd (warrior) Anthony Stark and you'll never stop trying to fix the world." Tony stared in honest amazement at Pepper as she spoke perfect Mandoa to him despite him not teaching her. "I can come to accept sharing you with the world but at the moment there's too little of you for me and until you can devote more time to this," she motioned to the pair of them, "then we'll still be on a break."

"So we're on a break but might not be in a bit," smiled Tony optimistically, no small amount of awe leeching through to his voice.

"Yes I think that's enough for the time being," replied Pepper smiling.

* * *

In this universe Jess' inclusion has managed to wear away at Tony's tough exterior and they've managed to speak to each other about their problems, this has also allowed Tony to admit he needs help and become a bit more understanding with Pepper. Just to explain the relative differences in Tony's attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thank you everyone for your reviews as always they really help keep the motivation going. Silvermane1 and CCSakuraforever thank you for your support. To answer your question Mystic 777, Pepper has been self studying. The conmanw there will be some chapters on team Cap, as for the TV heroes I've not managed to keep up with all the series so I'll be sticking to the ones I know, you'll have to wait to find out who's gonna appear.

* * *

"So I leapt over the van and was like THWIP, THWIP, THWIP and they were unconscious." Ned gasped in awe as Peter replayed the nights escapades. They were walking slowly at the back of the group on their way to the Washington Monument.

"But how did you get there?"

"I managed to get a lift," smiled Peter, "Well it was as Spider-Man, so it was on the roof of a car."

"Awesome."

"Yeah apparently they've been stealing from the Department of Damage Control to make the weapons."

"So the glowy thing was part of an alien?"

"Not exactly, it was a power source for something."

"What glowy thing?"

"Oh hi Jess," said Peter as he watched Ned leap a foot in the air in shock.

"Hi Peter, Ned?" On her hip was Gerry and somewhere behind her Ben was talking to Mr Harrington.

"Hello Mrs Drew ma'am," stumbled Ned.

"What's this about a glowy thing?"

"Well I found a glowing energy core a few nights ago."

"And did you tell anyone?"

"Well Erm I tried."

"You didn't did you?"

"It's just Happy, I swear he's got it out for me."

Jess sighed with her head in her hands, "ok so where is this glowy thing?"

"Ned's bag."

"Ok let me grab my glasses and I'll have a look."

Ned by this stage had been somewhat overwhelmed and as a result had rejoined the group heading into the monument.

"Hey, where is he?"

"Yo Nerd One," it was Michelle sat on a bench not ten feet from them, "if you're looking for Nerd Two he's in there," she pointed to the monument where Peter could just make out Ned's hat.

"Oh no, why Ned, why?" Whined Peter.

"Alright Karen what am I looking at?" Jess said donning her glasses, "the chitauri energy core has entered the lift and is beginning to rise. The core is experiencing severe energy fluctuations and is likely to detonate."

"Oh damn."

"I'll get changed," said Peter pulling off his jacket.

"No go in there and do it," said Jess pointing to the monument. "Go up the lift shaft and see if you can stop it exploding if not get everyone out."

"What about you?"

"Well there's not much I can do with this little guy here," she bounced Gerry on her hip, "but I'll coordinate from here."

"Ok I'm going," Peter took off towards the main entrance.

"So you're from the Stark Internship," said Michelle as soon as he'd gone.

"Yeah, how d'you know?"

"I'm observant."

"Ah yeah he's helping me study some of the alien material from New York for possible alternative energies."

"You've got a lot better excuses than he does."

"Excuses?"

"Yeah you'd think Spider-Man would have better excuses and..."

"Wait Spider-Man?"

"Yeah you know he's not the most subtle."

They were interrupted by Peter, "I'm in the lift shaft making my way up."

"Ok keep going it's not far off blowing up, hurry."

"Got it," Peter's comms went click as he signed off to concentrate on climbing.

"God this kids gonna be the death of me," groaned Jess.

BOOM

"Oh no, my friends are up there," gasped Michelle, reluctantly including Peter/Spider-Man.

Jess was stopped from saying anything by Peter's voice through her ear. "Jess I'm gonna stabilise the lift but I could do with some help moving the people."

"Ok there's two guards up there," her glasses zoomed in, "dammit they're both unconscious." Running through the possibilities in her head she sighed as she came to the one with the best outcome. "Spider-Man I'm coming up." Then to the girl sat beside her, "Michelle was it? Keep an eye on Gerry, I'll call someone to pick him up but till then can you keep him occupied?"

"Sure thing Spider-Woman, oh and make sure Bug-Boy doesn't get splatted" smirked Michelle.

"Shush you," glared Jess with no real heat in her eyes.

_LINEBREAK_

Having called Ben to explain the situation Jess rushed through the main entrance to the service corridor' and from there into the lift shaft without being seen. She'd pulled on her gloves along with a scarf around the bottom half of her face, she finished the look off by gathering her hair into a ponytail and pulling up a hood she found in her collar.

"Alright Spidey I'm in the shaft making my way up to you."

"Thanks," Jess could hear his voice struggling making her speed up.

As she got there he received a relieved "finally," from Peter. "Okay if you help take the weight I'll add some web grenades to the tracks hopefully that'll offer enough friction to stop it moving," he gasped.

"If you get beneath it and add some more webs just in case, we can start lifting it towards the top, Karen says it's only ten metres below the entrance."

"Sure thing..."

"... Spider-Woman."

"Sure thing Spider-Woman."

They got to it with the web grenades set and activated Jess swung round and began looking at the lifts wheels to check it would move. Peter stayed beneath and began layering up a cushion of webs to stop the lift falling.

"Oh, my God. Look at the ceiling," gasped Ned as he pointed up at what was the lift roof.

"Just stay calm, everyone, our safety systems are working." Said the tour guide in her best calming voice.

"Oh, we are all going to die here," cried Flash as the lift jolted before the grenades activated stopping it. "We're freaking screwed."

The lift gave an ominous creek and the students huddled together looking worried, Flash was even trying to hug Ned much to the boys discomfort.

"Oi keep it PG," came a voice from the ceiling. Looking up they were met by two angular yellow lenses peering from under a hood.

"Hey who are you?"

"Shut it, rich boy, I'm here to make sure you don't go splat." Jess turned to the tour guide, "your systems have failed and the guards were knocked unconscious by the blast. Shut up," she said to the screaming occupants. "Now my accomplice is going to carry you out while I hold the lift steady, if any of you give us lip I will not hesitate to come up with innumerable ways to get revenge."

Returning to Spider-Man beneath the lift Jess said, "I hope you heard that."

"Why me again?"

"The wheels are too destroyed to lift it so you'll have to use your webs, now shoo. Make like a spider and climb."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Peter.

"Oh and don't forget your voice modulator," she added over the comms.

The next voice the stranded students heard was a broad Brooklyn accent demanding their attention. "Hey kids we're gonna move quickly two at a time, I need you to hold onto me as I pull you up." After too long spent describing what he wanted them to do Spider-Man got the first pair out of there holding onto his body whilst he pulled himself up a web. They were followed by the next pair and the next till finally he dragged the tour guide out of the lift and onto the observation platform.

"Spider-Woman that's the last one," he said before vanishing back down the shaft.

"Awesome," gasped Flash to the agreement of all those present.

_LINEBREAK_

Toomes was having a less than good day as he listened to Phineas detailing just how screwed they were.

"I can finish the next order, but without any new materials from that truck..."

Scrambling for a positive Toomes said, "damn it. We still have enough to do the Gargan deal though, right?"

"Yeah, but then that's it. Maybe it is time that I built the high-altitude seal?"

"Would you shut up about that?"

"It's only one job."

"No."

Toomes sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Eight years, not a word from the feds, nothing from those halloween-costume-wearing bozos up there in Stark Tower. And then all of a sudden, this little bastard in red tights shows up. And he thinks he can tear down everything I've built."

"Boss he's got an accomplice too," said Shultz.

"Of course he bloody has," groaned Toomes in frustration. "I'm gonna kill em. I'm gonna find em..."

"...Found him," interrupted Schultz pointing up at the television in the corner.

"The Spider-Man and someone reported to be called Spider-Woman swooped in heroically saving an Academic Decathlon team from Queens. Neither were photographed in the act, but all the students describe this new hero as female and dark haired. Whilst their identities remain a secret I can't help saying thank you, wherever they are."

_LINEBREAK_

Across the city an ageing general watched the news with glee, "talk your way out of that one Stark," he grinned maliciously.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to Silvermane1, CCSakuraforever and Mystic for your reviews.

We're getting in to the section covering the Sokovia Accords, all my knowledge on them both the accords themselves and the publics response to them comes from Wikipedia and my own observations of laws/rules, as a result please don't flame me.

* * *

The decathlon team returned to the school on the Monday like conquering warriors, the new national champion title was only superseded by their heroic rescue by Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. Peter found it very disconcerting to hear the many conspiracies about him. They ranged from Ned's favourite about where the web material came from, to theories about the relationship between him and Jess which had Peter shivering. That's not to say he hated all of it, he did like the many Spider-Man themed decorations, he even got involved in making a Spider-Woman themed one with Michelle. Whilst making it she made some comment about Spider-Woman being the real brains of the pair with such familiarity that Peter couldn't help worrying that she knew something.

_LINEBREAK_

That evening as he got home from school Peter's good day came to abrupt end. He walked into the living room to be met by Tony Stark and Jessica Drew sat on the sofa opposite his aunt who looked more than a little shocked.

"Erm hello?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, it's time we had a talk."

"Oh no," middle names, the bane of all those in trouble.

"Oh no indeed Mr. Why am I learning about your extracurricular activities now and from him of all people," May demanded pointing aggressively at Mr Stark.

"Erm..." Tony was shut up when Jess elbowed him.

"I wanted to tell you, really, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry, you don't think I've been worrying without knowing what's going on with you. You're never home, you're secretive and every time you do come home you've got bruises and cuts that vanish in a day."

"I... I... I..."

"You've been lying to me for God knows how long, you sneak out and run around the city in spandex, and you put yourself in dangerous situations even when I specifically told you to run the other way."

"I'm sorry I errr... I should have told you," Peter had no real response to this version of his Aunt. He'd planned exactly what he'd say to her if she ever demanded he stop but now she wasn't directly forbidding it he was stumped.

"Good now talk how did it happen?"

"Erm What? I thought you'd..."

"... What? That I'd make you stop, I can't deny I want you to but I realised how selfish it was."

"Erm thank you, for understanding," replied Peter still a bit unsure how to respond.

"Come on, I've got a feeling Mr Stark has some things to say," she led him back to the chair she'd been on and Peter took up a seat on the floor resting against her legs.

"So mushy heart to heart done?" Stark received another pair of elbows to his ribs which had him jumping up, yelping.

"What Mr Insensitive was trying to say," interrupted Jess, "was we need a serious talk."

"What do you mean?" Said May dangerously.

"The Washington Monument incident thrust both of us into the spotlight."

"Until now I'd been able to keep you under the radar, keeping the higher ups looking the other way whilst letting the local police know you were helping." Explained Stark. "A suspected terrorist attack on the Washington Monument foiled by Spider-Man and Woman has unsurprisingly made them look up and take notice."

"This is a problem because? Sorry I'm somewhat confused," said May.

"Well it comes back to the Sokovia Accords," said Jess, "every superhero if they want to operate has to sign the accords."

"And you've not?"

"No I haven't," said Jess. "The original iteration involves taking blood and DNA samples which I won't allow. Whatever it is I've got, the last thing we need is for everyone to be able to do what I can."

"Ok so you can't be a hero?" Asked May.

"Well not legally," smiled Jess.

"Unfortunately that's not really an option either," said Tony sitting forwards and smoothing down his suit. "Stark Industries has placed a lawyer on retainer who is going to look into your cases, under the radar of course."

"Ok what do we need to do, I have to say I'm working two jobs as it is I can't really afford a lawyer."

"Oh no, Mrs Parker we won't ask you to pay anything," said Tony quickly. "In fact I'll add Peter on as a paid intern, that should help with the food bills."

"Oh no Mr Stark..." Tried Peter.

"Really you're arguing with a billionaire about money," smirked Tony, "just accept it and move on, think of all the Lego you can get."

"Erm ok," said Peter, "I don't want to be a pain."

"Oh Peter," Aunt May leant down to give Peter an awkward hug. "You're not a pain."

"Well no more than me," smiled Tony.

"Why don't we leave the political chats on the wayside for now and get back to training times."

In the end they agreed to meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school to train at the compound, Jess even offering to bring him home. Karen was given a curfew for Peter to follow which included no 'superheroing' during school or club time. Even though his heroing time had been cut by almost 40%, considering the current Accord issues Peter accepted that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was far happier to have his aunt supporting him and with the help of Stark Industries, or the Mandalorians as Tony called them he felt far more comfortable with whatever the world threw at Spider-Man.

With the logistics worked out May offered to order Pizza for everyone, Tony apparently had prior plans but Jess asked to bring down Gerry and split the bill.

_LINEBREAK_

"What d'you mean Ned already knew," cried May, "Oh no I bet I know when too." She groaned, "it was the day I walked in with you in your underwear wasn't it."

"Haha. You'd better not let your girlfriend hear about that she might get jealous," gasped Jess between laughs.

"What girlfriend?" Said May and Peter together.

"That Michelle girl seemed interested in the job," grinned Jess taking far too much interest in Peter's discomfort for his liking.

"Oh really," smiled May, "why don't you ask her to come round."

"I don't like her, May," cried Peter hiding at the end of the sofa.

"Of course, of course. I was young once too, I think it took me about three months to tell my parents about Ben," sighed May nostalgically.

Peter distracted himself by carefully helping Gerry eat his plain pizza doing his best to avoid the thoughts now running through his head.

_LINEBREAK_

Tony met with his legal representative the following day. He had Happy drive him into the heart of Hells Kitchen and from there he made his way into Nelson and Murdoch Attorneys at Law Office just off East 40th street. As he made his way up the rickety stairs he could hear a discussion going on, by the sounds of it a pretty heated one, as he made it to the top of the stairs the discussion was finished with a swift shush.

"Hello is anyone here?" He called unnecessarily.

"Come in."

Stepping into the office Tony saw two men sat on a desk facing the entrance.

"Mr Stark we presume," said the chubbier of the two, he had longer hair than his partner and clear frown lines around his eyes.

"Yes Mr Nelson?" The man nodded, "then you must be Mr Murdoch."

"Indeed Mr Stark," this man wore round red glasses which Tony knew covered sightless eyes.

After handshakes were exchanged the trio sat down to get down to business.

"How can we help you?" Said Mr Murdoch.

"Well straight to the point. I'm looking to hire your firm to do some legal work for me."

"What's the occasion, secret love child, an affair?" Said Nelson.

"No," replied Tony curtly, "I need you to look into the Sokovia Accords." Tony only just managed to hold in his smirk at Nelson's shocked face.

"And why did you come to us," Asked Murdoch.

"Well Mr Murdoch, I believe we both have a vested interest in making sure the Accords are workable for the heroes of New York and the world." Now it was Murdoch's turn to look shocked as Tony hinted at his night time activities.

"Ok and do you have any suggestions?"

"The main ones which need to be removed are the clauses which require DNA samples it's treating us like criminals." There was more to the story but Matt didn't see the point in interrupting. "We also need to look into doing something about the leadership. I'm sure you're aware of Secretary Ross' jealous hatred of all things supernatural, his control of the Avengers Initiative has been increasingly suppressing the Avengers capabilities and responsibilities."

"Ok and what do you want us to do? International law isn't our speciality."

"Well at the moment I want your opinion on how to best go about instigating any changes. I'll defer to your experience but possibly find some precedents to call on."

Foggy, who was reading the Accords Tony brought with him interrupted, "wait a second. All enhanced individuals with innate powers who agree to sign the Accords must wear tracking bracelets at all times. You signed up to this? You're being treated like criminals."

"It was what was needed," sighed Tony, "after the screw up that was Captain America I couldn't rock the boat anymore, had he signed we could have made changes, as it was my standing in the international community took a huge hit."

"Oh it gets better. If an enhanced individual takes unauthorised action or obstructs the actions of those acting in accordance with the accords, they will be arrested. Enhanced individuals who break the law, violate the Accords or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the general public may be detained indefinitely without trial."

Here Matt spoke up, "so you're tracked, arrested if you step out of line and you can be put in prison indefinitely without trial. Excuse me for saying but why the hell did you sign and why are you so convinced that we all need to sign?"

"The Accords were written over a long time they've been in talks since the New York Invasion they weren't ready when the Lagos Incident happened. Unfortunately some people hijacked the situation to push through a more controlling agenda which was signed by enough people to make it law."

"Then why sign?"

"Well, at its core because it's the right thing to do. The Avengers were a good solution for extremes but not a tenable system for a more everyday threat. We needed the check that this would put on us, the Lagos incident would have been a lot shorter had they informed the police who could have had shoot on sight authority. Alternatively if they had liaised with the Cops to have people removed, or... just anything. Children died and Cap's attitude afterwards was one of oops, shit happens, that's not right, there's no such thing as acceptable casualties."

Sat across from the ranting Billionaire Matt could 'see' his intentions the fluctuations in his heart rate as he spoke gave him clues as to how he truly felt about the situation. As he listened he understood the man more deeply, understood the breaks in his soul this man had put up with and the plasters he'd covered them with, he understood how he'd not stopped and couldn't stop out of some sense of guilt. He could see there was more but he'd heard enough, "we'll take the case."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to The conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic for your reviews.

* * *

"Miss Drew, Mr Parker you asked for any information on the weapon dealing gang, this is being broadcast on the news."

The pair stopped their sparing to watch. A holographic screen appeared showing a Staten Island ferry with smoke coming from the rear.

"Four FBI agents and two civilians have been reported dead in an operation to bring in a weapons dealer believed to supply alien technology to criminals across America."

"What happened, FRIDAY?"

"The FBI were not suited for the amount of resistance and the resulting firefight led to the deaths of the agents and civilians. The 'Vulture Guy' and one Harmen Schultz escaped."

"Do we know who the Vulture Guy is?" Asked Jess.

"Yes the ringleader is Adrian Toomes former salvage worker, put out of work following the introduction of the Department of Damage Control."

"Does he have any family?" Asked Peter nervously.

"Indeed," FRIDAY brought up a picture, "a wife ? And daughter..."

"... Liz." Gasped Peter.

"Wait you know her," said Jess turning to Peter.

"Er yeah she's in my school."

"Oh."

Across the room the sounds of AC/DC filled the air, Tony held up a hand to the pair to keep them quiet before answering the phone.

"Stark," came the gruff voice of Secretary of State Ross.

"Ah former General Ross, how may I help today?"

"Cut the shit if you don't know you can guess."

"Ok I'll get you the information on the suspected base of operations."

"Good, you might prove yourself useful yet."

"I've got a meeting with you tomorrow to discuss the Accords, hopefully you won't be too busy to see me."

"Oh I'm sure I'll find the time."

"Ok good," Tony cut the call with a sweep of his hand. "FRIDAY lock down the room and sweep for any bugs."

The room was bathed in a blue light before FRIDAY spoke, "room clear."

"Ok you two come here I've got a job for you."

"Ok what's the plan?" Said Peter eagerly.

"Listen and listen carefully because this is directly against the Accords. It makes most sense for the FBI to go in tomorrow before Toomes has time to run, just by 'coincidence' he's booked our meeting for tomorrow. I suspect he's trying to get me out of the way so as to claim the weapons for himself, that's the last thing we need."

"Ok so what can we do?"

_LINEBREAK_

The following evening Peter met Jess outside her apartment and they made their way up to the roof. The pair quickly pulled of their outer clothes to reveal their Spider-Suits, they hid their everyday clothes and took off across the roofs towards their target.

It took them 10 minutes to arrive at the dilapidated warehouse which housed their quarry. Stealthily they made their way in through an upper window.

"Ok the weapons have a nice and unique signature so we find them and drop a Stark special on each," Jess set out.

"Ok d'you want top or bottom, it looks like the FBI aren't here yet, according to Karen there's no radio signals in the warehouse."

"Ok let's go I'll take top," replied Jess.

Peter dropped to the floor in the corner of the room and thanking his new camouflage suit he began looking round scanning for any sign of the chitauri energy signature.

Above him Jess made her way through the maze of beams looking down to scan the room from above.

As they completed the search the two Spiders met in the centre of the warehouse.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," agreed Peter.

"If there's nothing here then they could have moved it."

"Not likely they knew about it yesterday if they had enough tech to sell then it would take them too long to remove it."

"So they must have been hit yesterday."

"Then why are they coming now," replied Peter nervously watching two helicopters appear on his HUD.

"They're not coming for the gang, they're coming for us," gasped Jess in sudden realisation.

There was a smash and clatter noise as a cylinder rolled between their legs.

"Smoke grenade," shouted Jess kicking it away.

Peter shot a web enveloping the grenade and sending it into the wall, whilst simultaneously shooting a web to the ceiling and carrying them up. All the way Jess was shouting into her communicator, "Tony it's a trap, I repeat it's a trap. Get out of there."

_LINEBREAK_

"Mr Secretary, Tony Stark is here."

"Ah yes bring him in," Ross sat back in his chair gently sloshing his Bourbon.

"Mr Secretary, good to see you," said Tony giving his best publicity smile.

Ross watched his aide leave before speaking, "Mr Stark let's not play games here, we're both too experienced to believe your simpering act."

Tony gladly dropped the facade and returned to his more useful persona for dealing with Ross, the merchant of death.

"So I'm assuming there's a reason you called me here," said Stark.

"Yes certainly it's about your resignation from the Avengers and imminent prison sentence."

"Ah," Stark simply lifted his eyebrow.

 ** _"_** ** _Tony it's a trap, I repeat it's a trap. Get out of there."_**

"There's no point resisting I've got you consorting with illegal vigilantes, that's instant imprisonment without trial."

"You really think you can take me?" Quizzed Stark.

Ross stood to meet his eyes and depressed a button in his desk, from a hidden compartment in the wall a dart shot out hitting Tony in the chest and sending him staggering back into his chair.

"Yes I think I can," sneered Ross. He watched though with unease as Tony slowly stood from his chair to stare Ross in the eyes.

"You get one free shot, you just missed," Tony flashed a predatory grin as his face was enveloped in his suits faceplate.

There was a knock on the door.

"Did you think I was alone," said Ross.

"I know about the twelve soldiers you've got stationed beyond that door."

"How about him," smirked Ross.

"Hello Tony," stood in the doorway was Rhodey in full War Machine armour.

"What are you doing?" His voice showed a hint of the nervousness he felt.

"Following orders."

"You don't want to do this, this isn't the Accords it's Ross," pleaded Tony, "don't make me do this."

"Sorry Tony if I don't..." Rhodey didn't need to finish, they both knew Ross would bring in the bigger guns if need be.

"Then I'm sorry too," Tony bowed his head, "this is Anthony Edwin Stark activating Trojan horse one, override War Machine, eject and deactivate."

Rhodey's suit opened and dropped him to the floor before closing and whining to a stop.

"Sorry Rhodey, I'm not going to let him get his hands on innocent heroes defending their communities, I hope you can forgive me." Tony launched a shoulder rocket which shattered the window and he vanished into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to The conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

The conmanw, all in good time. Mystic 777, I concur, after the incidents of all the Iron Man films where his tech gets into the wrong hands he's definitely taken precautions.

Sorry this chapters a bit late, had a busy evening and so didn't get the chance to release it yesterday.

* * *

"You know the next time we wander into a creepy empty warehouse remind me of this moment and tell me to run for the hills." Peter and Jess were currently making their way through the sewers of New York, they'd lost the military thirty minutes ago and since then had been slowly making their way in the direction of home. Peter checked his suits x-ray sensors for anybody before rolling the grate out of the way and climbing up followed by Jess.

"Up quick quick," ushered Peter before pushing the grate back into position.

From there the pair made their way up the fire escape hugging the wall at the sound of helicopters. As soon as they we gone the pair continued up to till they reached the roof where they began frenziedly pulling on clothes.

Jess withdrew her phone and dialled Tony getting voicemail instead, "hey Tony I hope you get this soon, we've made it home safely."

"Hey hey," as soon as he heard Tony, Peter rushed to Jess's side.

"Mr Stark are you okay, did we warn you in time, I'm sorry we didn't get the weapons."

"Calm down Kid it's not your fault, it's mine, I should have known Ross wouldn't leave them lying around. You two did nothing wrong you made it out safely and didn't get tailed."

"But..."

"No buts Peter he's right the mission was a disaster but we survived and that makes it a success," comforted Jess. "Tony what's the plan now? D'you have any leads on where they took the weapons or Toomes for that matter?"

"Yeah Mr Stark when's the next mission?"

"There is no next mission, as of right now you're both retired." Tony waited for the chaos to finish, "this is none negotiable, I'm currently a fugitive, wanted by Ross and a large portion of the UN countries. If you two put your heads above the parapet he will shoot."

"Surely we can help you," said Peter desperately.

"I'm afraid not I'm going into hiding till I've got enough material to oust him. It might even be good for me, to get some peace and work on some things. Take the time for family, both of you. Without them it's easy to lose what you're fighting for."

The phone cut out leaving Jess and Peter stood on the roof staring at the phone, rain soaking through their clothes.

_LINEBREAK_

Once they reassured his Aunt that they were both alive and well Jess vanished to Peter's room and returned with Gerry, they then slouched down on the sofa leaning against each other. Peter nestled between his aunt and Jess and tried to forget about the night, unfortunately that wasn't to be when he heard mention of Secretary Ross on the TV.

"The Secretary of State made a special announcement today in regards to the rumours of an arrest warrant out for Tony Stark/Iron Man."

The screen cut to Secretary Ross stepping up to the platform, "I am here to confirm that an arrest warrant has been issued for Iron Man on charges of consorting with known illegal vigilantes. It is believed he was using the vigilantes to incite violence in order to justify his own existence. Two illegal vigilantes known to be part of this ring, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman are also wanted to answer for their parts in the Washington Incident. I call to the public to see these supposed heroes for the criminals they are. It is time Tony Stark is called upon to answer for the wanton mayhem and destruction he has caused."

Peter couldn't help looking across at May for her reaction.

"Stark doesn't strike me as a terrorist, neither do the Spiders."

"Thanks May."

Jess just reached across and squeezed May's shoulder.

New York's response to the news their hero was a criminal was somewhat unexpected. It went pretty much ignored, sure there was the news' response which chose to view him as the embodiment of evil, but the man in the street remembered what had been done to defend their homes. The men and women of the city took to painting Iron Man's symbol, that of the ARC reactor, onto anything they could in a show of support. The same could be said of the Spider's who received a similar response by Midtown school and those who had been helped by the pair.

_LINEBREAK_

Across the globe the recently dubbed 'Team Cap' sat in a Wakandan lounge.

"Hey, we've got a TV," announced Scott.

Steve, Sam and Clint glared at him and Scott wilted. "Not the best way to get news I grant but it's something isn't it? The jailbreak'll be all over the news. I mean I can't imagine there's anything bigger going on in the world."

Scott turned on the TV and started flipping channels. A picture of Tony Stark appeared. "Ugh- should have known he'd dominate all the stories," Clint said bitterly.

From the model of the armor the picture was a few years old, Tony had the helmet off and his 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' grin on, he looked like he was on top of the world. Scott reached out to try another channel then froze as the picture was replaced. In the new picture, smoke was flying from the Washington Monument. "In addition to charges of obstructing justice, vigilantism, aiding and abetting illegal vigilantes, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has also been charged with breaking the Sokovia Accords."

"Knew he wouldn't last long," smirked Clint.

"He seemed pretty convinced they were the right thing," said Sam somewhat confused.

"I'm not sure where he stands anymore," Explained Natasha. "Before the Accords you could count on him to do the right thing or the best thing for his image. Now, well now he seems to have no idea what he's doing."

"Well if he thinks breaking the Accords will make us forgive him he can think again," said Wanda playing with scarlet light between her fingers.

"Perhaps we should reach out to him, if he's realised how bad the Accords are perhaps we can get him on our side," argued Steve, somewhat distracted by the mental image of Tony lying unconscious in a HYDRA bunker, the same one that visited him in the early hours when sleep refused to come.

"Not likely, he's too into himself, you saw it he's started his own Avengers, he's looking to replace us not get us back," grumbled Clint.

"Not to mention if the Military are involved it's not safe, everyone in New York will be after him. If we wander in we'll be seen in minutes," said Natasha.

"What about your face mask?" Said Sam remembering their HYDRA mission.

"Does it look like we are being bankrolled by Stark, it's a miracle none of our equipment broke before getting out of the prison."

"So what you're saying is we can't get to New York and keep fighting the Accords," Asked Steve.

"Why would you want to, we barely made it out alive," argued Clint.

"If Tony's come round we need to help," said Steve.

"We can't, Tony's good enough to avoid capture, if we try helping him it'll just get us both captured," argued Natasha.

"Look it's simple we put it to the vote whether we help or not," said Sam.

Steve stood and made his way back to his borrowed room, he knew the vote wouldn't end up in his favour.

_LINEBREAK_

The following day at Midtown, Iron Man was the only conversation on anyone's lips, it even allowed Liz Toomes to vanish in the confusion to Oregon with her Mother. Peter finally managed to talk privately to Ned during lunch.

"Hey did you hear about the news?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"He didn't do it, he's being set up."

"Gotta be pretty powerful to get Stark in the shit," came the voice of Michelle as she sat across from the two nerds.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Peter.

"Weighing in on your bug problem," Michelle smirked at Peter's look of shock, "and laughing at your face."

"Erm, What bug problem?" Tried Peter.

"Come on Nerd, your partner gave the game away. Who is she by the way, looks like my kinda woman."

"What?" Interrupted Ned.

"She mentioned you were part of the Stark Internship, it doesn't take a genius, which I am, to work it out."

"So what d'you want?"

"Well despite my best efforts you dweebs are the closest thing I've got to friends. So when Nerd One here gets all mopey call me interested." Michelle leant forwards smirking, "so what's it feel like to be a wanted criminal?"

"I don't know," smiled Peter surprising himself, "what does it feel like to consort with a criminal."

"Oh nothing special," said Michelle, "been there done that."

Though he didn't know it this was to be the start of an incredible friendship. Over the next week Peter kept up his sparring with Jess in her flat, even if he couldn't go out 'superheroing' he wasn't going to give up the training. Between his sparring and homework he managed to persuade Michelle and Ned to come round for two film nights the first had been to watch Harry Potter and when they realised it would take more than a day they rescheduled for the following day. Despite his questioning Michelle remained determined that she only came round so she could hopefully see Jess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to Ashborn2271, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

It might come as a slight surprise but I don't hate Team Cap, at least not all of them, they fought for what they believed in and I can't fault them for that just for not putting in more effort into finding an alternative.

I've moved the timeline of another Marvel movie to bring it in line with where this story's going, so have fun.

* * *

Being a wanted man was a lot easier than the films made it out to be thought Tony as he sat in his lab fiddling with the latest iteration of his suit. Since he had given Jess the month off he'd noticed more work got done, it was however offset by the lack of conversation which he had to say he missed. The solitude allowed Tony to immerse himself in his recently discovered heritage. He researched the Mandalorian legends, learnt their way of fighting, their culture, it was a miracle he had near photographic memory otherwise it would have taken weeks to learn what took him only few days. He was sure there was so much more to learn but till he could travel to his mother's world he only had her teachings to go from. The lessons in fighting were particularly helpful, Mandalorian armour shared many similarities to his own so it took very few adaptations to his suit to make the styles compatible. Between his intensive training he managed to find the time to quietly check in on the outside world.

He made sure to keep discreet contact with Pepper who was being put through hell with his recent wanted status. The woman was far too forgiving if you asked him, she should be ripping his ear off but she merely channeled all her efforts into dealing with the threat Ross posed. As soon as Tony had been labelled 'wanted' Ross began movements to acquire his controlling stake in Stark Industries. Luckily due to the lack of a trial and generally recognised conviction he was finding it difficult, this difficulty helped along by Pepper's excellent legal team.

On the topic of legalities, Tony also managed to get word to Matt and Foggy about the accords and once they finished berating him for getting on the wrong side of Ross they reassured him that they were still working on amendments to the document. He made a thinly veiled warning to the pair to stop the nightly activities until Ross stopped looking for anyone in this supposed vigilante ring.

His days passed with a gradual monotony of sparring with JARVIS, further upgrading the Starbird and learning all he could of his heritage, until one day JARVIS let out a ping.

"Sir I have found a positive match."

"Huh What?"

"The finders keepers programme has found a 99% match to Thor Odinson."

"Oh," Tony barely remembered setting that programme off, "Why don't you try and talk to him, if you can't, put a tracker on him and we'll see about meeting him somewhere more subtle."

JARVIS shrugged his shoulders and from them appeared glowing blue repulsors which lifted him off the floor. His form fizzled and he vanished before Tony heard him disappear through the hangars overlying doors.

Tony couldn't help putting his head in his hands, the team in shatters, all bar two wanted by the government and now Thor chooses to come back to earth.

While JARVIS was gone Tony turned to his other AI, "FRIDAY girl how's the blackmail material coming?"

"I have found evidence of illegal human experimentation during the Hulk Harlem incident. There is evidence of him fraternising with foreign nations under a project titled Toolbox."

"That's gotta be the Vulture's weapons. What can you find on it?"

"Legally, Boss?"

"Yeah we're trying to give a good impression so we need to have enough evidence without going through illegal channels if we want it to stick."

"Yes Boss and shall I forward the information to Nelson and Murdoch?"

"Yes get them prepared for the eventual case." Tony knew this was going to be a long process but if he wanted these accords to stand he would need everything to be above board. Sadly above board meant slow but at least the end result stuck and with Ross that's what he needed, he'd already dodged his way out of the Hulk Incident shifting all the blame to Bruce.

Tony set his mind and fingers to dragging up information on Ross till he heard JARVIS returning.

"Sir, I was unable to communicate with Mr Odinson and so applied a long range tracker to his neck."

"Good good wherever he goes we'll have a bead on him."

"Sir in the time it took to fly here Mr Odinson has travelled to Norway."

"What, how?"

"I am unsure, there is no known method which would account for the instantaneous travel experienced by the tracker."

"Oh joy, keep an eye on him, if he moves somewhere else let me know."

Tony kept an eye on the tracker while FRIDAY helped him look for more material, about an hour later JARVIS spoke again.

"Sir the tracker has moved. It's current direction and velocity has taken it beyond the solar system in a manner similar to that of hyperspace travel."

"Oh joy then we'll have to wait till he gets back."

"Sir data suggests he has been pulled from Hyperspace."

"That can't be good," grumbled Tony, "where?"

"A planet on the edge of the unknown region, there's no data on it in either your mothers files or your recent Hyperspace drone research."

"Oh joy, well since I'm wanted here why not go somewhere where I'm hopefully less persecuted. Not to mention the bragging rights for saving his life," smirked Tony.

"Sir might I suggest bringing support on your excursion," suggested JARVIS.

"Well I wasn't going to but now you mention it why not invite Sparky we can even get May to babysit, I'm sure she'd love it."

"Sir I was meaning myself and possibly an extra suit," said JARVIS in what Tony could swear was an exasperated tone.

"I knew that, but you're already coming I'll need you to translate. As for the suit I've got just the thing," Tony grinned.

_LINEBREAK_

Arriving home from Decathlon practice Peter let himself in, for a change he wasn't joined by Ned or Michelle who'd become a core member of their Nerd Squad (trademark pending). He heard talking in the front room and assumed it was the TV but as he reached the sofa he saw it was Jess.

"Hey Pete, how's school?" She said putting down her cup and leaning back into the sofa with Gerry sat on her knee.

Watching the serious looks on both of their faces Peter gulped, "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," laughed Jess.

"Unless you're saying you have done something," added May.

"No no nothing," said Peter quickly.

"Oh phew," sighed May.

"So why are you over this time?" Said Peter, since May had been let in on the secret, Jess had been seen more and more at the Parker's apartment from an afternoon chat to splitting the takeaway, if you asked Peter there was something going on but he didn't want to pry.

"Well our mutual benefactor has asked me to consult on something and so I've asked May to look after Gerry for the week."

"Can't I come," asked Peter.

"It's erm," Jess ran a hand through her hair, "abroad, quite far away and it's very dangerous."

"Awww come on where?"

"He'll not stop asking," smiled May fondly.

"Okay okay, its space."

"What no way," shouted Peter.

"Yep."

"Now I've gotta go, pleeeaaase."

"No you're not going half way across the galaxy on a school week," sighed May, "I'm sure Jess'll take pictures for you."

"Yeah but what if you need help."

"There's really no need, we're just going there to talk, beside someone has to look after your aunt and Gerry," smiled Jess. May smiled behind her hand, Jess really knew her nephew.

"Fine," he huffed, "but I want pictures," then turning to Gerry. "Come on the grown ups want to 'talk'," he made a point to include finger speech bubbles.

Watching him go Jess said, "well that went well."

"Yeah relatively," agreed May stroking Jess' knee."

"I thought he'd put up more of a fuss."

"Well he's a good boy," smiled May.

"He certainly is, he's a credit to you."

"Keep saying things like that and I won't be held responsible for my actions," smirked May leaning towards Jess who reciprocated, their lips moved ever closer before...

"... hey keep it family friendly," interrupted Tony Stark from the doorway.

"Your timing is horrible Stark," growled Jess her hand stuck in May's hair.

"Yeah sorry bout that," Tony grudgingly.

"It's time for you to go isn't it," groaned May.

"I'm sorry we'll be back as soon as possible," sighed Jess getting off May's lap.

"Just come back," said May gripping Jess's hands tightly as she was pulled up off the sofa.

"Don't you worry I'm not giving this up," Jess pulled May into a kiss and the world stopped until...

"... May," it was Peter.

"Would people please stop walking in on us," said Jess while May hid her ruby red face in Jess's neck.

"Erm."

"Ok Kiddies I'm parked on double yellows, so we'd probably better go," said Tony looking at his watch.

"Argh, okay. Gerry you be good for May and Peter," said Jess.

"Peter, keep an eye on May and try not to do anything heroic until we get back," added Tony.

"M'kay," grumbled Peter, he knew the risks but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Come along," said Tony motioning to the door, "to the roof."

The whole group followed Tony into the lift and from there onto the roof. As they came out the lift they were buffeted by a sudden wind coming from above them.

"May I present you the Starbird," said Tony with a flourish at the sky.

"Errr where is she Mr Stark," said Peter.

"Oh yeah JARVIS drop the cloak," no sooner had he said it than the sky above them shimmered and vanished revealing a shimmering gold and orange Phoenix.

"Errr, wow," gasped May.

Waving a hand in front of his aunts face Peter said, "I think you broke her."

"That's a spaceship," stared May.

"Technically it's a fighter carrier hybrid. Unfortunately, a more complete description will have to wait till later, she'll be on Ross's radar now so we've got five minutes max."

Tony and Jess boarded the ship after last second goodbyes and they were off.

Peter whipped out his phone and sent a message to Jess and Tony before he lost sight of them in the clouds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to The conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

The conmanw the Starbird is taken from the rebels ship stolen by Ezra from Maul, the Nightbrother, it's since undergone some refitting and a new paintjob curtesy of Sabine to become the Starbird.

The design for Jess's outfit is inspired by a combination of Ursa Wren's armour with the design of the new Spider-Woman suit.

* * *

"So how long is this likely to take?" Asked Jess as she strapped herself into the co-pilots seat.

"Well the Hyperspace jump'll take about six hours so feel free to sleep."

"Ok and what time will we get there local time?"

"According to the scanner I sent after the drone we'll get there during their morning so we're not going to get much time to prep."

"Ok so we'll be working on the fly, great nothing ever goes wrong when that happens."

"Well considering how the last time went, working on the fly might actually be the best thing," grinned Tony.

There was a ping and JARVIS' voice came from the ships speakers, "Sir there's a message from Mr Parker."

"Oh what's underoos got to say?"

"Don't forget the photos Mr Stark."

"Haha I'm betting he sent the same to me too," smiled Jess checking her phone, sure enough there was a message from Peter asking for pictures. She saw a second from Peter which appeared to be written by Gerry if the grammar was anything to go from, there was a third from May thanking her for a wonderful weekend. "Please say you packed a camera," said Jess as they left the earths atmosphere and readied for the jump to Hyperspace.

"Naturally and there's one in my suit," he flicked a switch and the stars stretched till they were flying through a tunnel of swirling light. "I even installed one in your suit."

"My suit?"

"Well yeah, didn't think I'd let you go to space without proper armour." Tony stood and made his way towards the storage locker, Jess followed him to the small table which made up the centrepiece of the communal area. Tony withdrew a collection of brown packages and placed them on the table.

"Now this is a big deal, a Mandalorian's armour is a part of who we are. The armour marks your affiliation to the clan and from there the house. You've read about our culture and housing system," at Jess' nod he continued, "well I chose to start a clan instead of joining Clan Wren considering they don't know we exist, it made the most sense. Anyway, by accepting this armour you are joining Clan Stark, it's an oath of family, by joining you agree to do all you can to better and defend the Clan. I understand you will need to think on it it's not to be taken lightly..."

"... I'm joining," interrupted Jess.

"What?"

"I'd be honoured to join Clan Stark. I owe my life to you and my sons, without you... well it doesn't bare thinking about. You're a good man Tony Stark and I'd be happy to fight by your side."

"Wow I must have done something wrong if you're ignoring all the character flaws," grumbled Tony trying to avoid the emotions Jess had managed to stir up.

"You may not be perfect but you're still a good man," seeing Tony's discomfort she motioned to the packages. "So what're these?"

Relieved to be back on a safe topic Tony leant forwards and unveiled a chest piece. The plate was a light maroon colour with an ARC reactor sitting in the centre, from the reactor ran small grooves painted a shimmering gold.

"You couldn't resist a spider dig," smirked Jess as she saw the pattern the gold grooves made.

"Well it's appropriate, besides you're owning it. Now the armour will stand up to heat blasts and repulsor fire and there's an inertial dampener behind the ARC reactor which will stop small rounds too."

"That's good," smiled Jess appreciatively.

"There's also shin and knee guards as well as..."

"Where on earth did you get the metal for this?"

"Well the majority of the suit is made of the same gold titanium alloy as my suits."

"The rest?"

"The rest is a mixture of vibranium and adamantium which also luckily enough conducts your unique brand of bio-electricity."

"I thought you were a way off creating those and merging them."

"Well I was, then I remembered I had a perfect sample of the alloy lying around."

Jess saw the predatory grin on Tony's face and was almost scared to ask, "where was it?"

"Let's put it this way, Captain America is gonna be very shocked when he gets back."

Sure enough Jess was right to worry, "you mean my armour is made of Roger's shield?"

"Oh yeah," grinned Tony. "Well the chest piece and vambraces, they both conduct your bio-electricity."

"Oh this is great," Jess was loving this, "it's about time star spangled pants did something good for me."

"Hahaha oh I am remembering that one, JARVIS make that Rogers name for everything."

Once the pair finished laughing at their new childish name for Captain America, Tony continued unwrapping the packages.

"Here's the helmet, you've got full integration with the suits systems with it." He withdrew a helmet not unlike his own but where his was smooth with clearly defined eyes hers featured a bullet shaped design with pointed wings atop it, the paint job had the same gold, grey and maroon as the chest plate.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Jess stared in awe and held the helmet aloft feeling the smooth curves.

"Oh it gets better," grinned Tony withdrawing the final piece of armour.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well if you think it's a jet pack then you'd be right."

"You certainly don't do things by halves, Stark."

"And I don't intend to start now," he grinned.

Jess collected up her armour along with the undersuit before claiming the bed for a rest.

"Night Jessy," smiled Tony from the pilots chair.

"Night night Iron Mando," she replied rolling over to face the wall and entering the land of nod.

"JARVIS keep an eye on the old girl while I get some sleep too," said Tony as he reclined the chair and began dozing.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS moved from the corner of the room where he'd stood, he took up the copilot seat and transferred control to his station.

"Night JARVIS."

"Goodnight Sir."

_LINEBREAK_

The thought of Iron Man on the run managed to unnerve Scott who became very worried about Cassie as soon as he got back to his room in the palace. His first call was to Hope who might have an idea as to what to do.

"Scott Lang you'd better be seriously wounded or dead if you're ringing me after what you did."

"Hi Hope," said Scott apologetically.

"So which is it?"

"Erm well I'm talking to you so..."

"Shame. Look what d'you want Scott I've not got the time."

"I errr... I wanted to know how you were."

"Oh so now you care about me. It's funny that's not the impression I got when you left in the night without a note."

"I'm sorry I just... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes well as usual Scott you didn't think of the consequences, did it ever occur to you what revealing the Ant-Man suit would do to us."

"But no one knows that it's got anything to do with you."

"Unfortunately there's been enough suspicions that when the proof appeared the first direction everyone looked was Pym Tech."

"Look I'm sorry Hope really I didn't mean to drag you into this, it's just you know Cap said it was a matter of world security."

"Cap, for God's sake Scott this isn't a game. Hank and I are on the run because of you, you're lucky we got to Paxton, Maggie and Cassie in time otherwise god knows what could have happened to them."

"Oh my god are they ok, how's Cassie?"

Hope's voice softened, "she's managing, she's finding being on the run incredibly entertaining, at Maggie's insistence Hank's been forced to teach her some science since she's missing school I'm not sure who's enjoying it more."

"Oh I'm sure that's going well," smiled Scott remembering the cantankerous old hero.

"Well she seems to be having fun so I think that's all that really counts."

"Is there anyway I can talk to them or anything do for them, please Hope."

"I'll ask them but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Hope, I'm sorry."

"Me too Scott, me too," she hung up.

Scott was left to his thoughts alone in his room.

_LINEBREAK_

Across the hall Steve was busy talking to Sam, Clint, Wanda and Natasha.

"We can't let this news stop us we've been doing good work," reasoned Natasha.

"Besides we were wanted before this nothing's changed," reasoned Sam.

"I still think we should try and speak to Tony," tried Steve.

"No you saw it as well as we did he's making his own team, he stabbed us in the back, fed us to the government and now he's trying to trick us," argued Wanda.

"It is plausible," agreed Natasha, "if he's working for the UN he'd have told them how to get to you."

Grudgingly Steve nodded, he could see the logic in that, not to mention there was something about Stark the last time they talked, before the bunker which made him weary around the man. "So for the time being we keep helping and stay alert for Stark's attempts to capture us," summarised Steve.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

Currently feeling the need to vent a bit, not had the best day and reading your reviews really helped improve it. writing fanfiction allows me to get out of my own head for a while, spend a little vacation in the head of a hero and without your reviews I'd be scuppered, so this is a bit of a vent to give a huge thank you to all the readers and more importantly reviewers who keep showing their support.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The planet of Sakaar was essentially a planet wide rubbish heap, through a phenomenon of nature there were wormholes surrounding the planet which ejected masses of material down onto the surface.

"Wow," gasped Jess retaking the copilots seat beside Tony.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, god only knows how we're gonna navigate that," Tony pointed at a huge column of smoke and debris coming from the planet.

"What the hell is that?"

"My best guess, a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"Yeah that's just what I was thinking about," bluffed Jess.

"Miss Drew your heart rate and raised eyebrow suggests that was a lie," said JARVIS from his position in the corner.

"Gee JARVIS don't ruin the mystery."

"I am sorry Miss Drew I was not aware it was a mystery."

"Stark you're teaching your droid too much snark."

"What can I say like father like son," sniggered Tony.

"I was not aware you and Miss Potts were..."

"... wow that's enough JARVIS," spluttered Tony.

"Ah karma, gotta love it," laughed Jess.

"Oh here we go," said Tony as he noticed a flashing light on the dashboard.

"Unknown Ship, identify yourself or be destroyed."

"Nice people," muttered Jess.

"This is the Starbird requesting permission to land."

"What is your business on Sakaar?"

"Er leisure."

"Ok move along to hangar five of the Grandmaster's tower."

"Thanks," Tony angled the wings and they dived towards the largest tower which fortunately was the same one as the one which housed Thor, according to the tracker.

"Well so far so good," cheered Jess optimistically.

"You're saying that now but wait till we find Thor," grimaced Tony.

_LINEBREAK_

"Colonel Rhodes!" Coming through the Compounds main doors was Secretary Ross making the avenger groan inwardly.

"Sir?"

"How is the search for Stark going? And the rest of the Criminals?"

"Sir There has been no sightings of any heroes in the last week not since you're speech."

"So you've got nothing."

"Indeed Sir."

"Where's the robot?"

"Vision has been missing since the aftermath of the Airport battle. I have no way of knowing where he is and no way of contacting him since he turned off his tracker."

"So not only have you lost Stark but now you've lost a murderous AI."

"... Sir Vision has shown no sign of being murderous."

"It's just a matter of time Colonel, there's a reason groups like this don't exist. There's a chain of command and you spit on the very core of what makes this country great. You should have been shut down years ago." Ross turned for the exit, "not that it matters now, the capture of Stark and Rogers is now a military matter and we will do what must be done to bring in the Stark and his band of Rogue Avengers." Ross vanished through the main doors with his convoy of bodyguards.

"I think the powers gone to his head, What d'you think FRIDAY?"

"I would be tempted to agree, Colonel Rhodes."

"I need you to keep an eye on them, if they start getting too close to anyone of interest turn them away. We need to give Tony enough time to get Ross removed."

"Yes Colonel."

"Oh and FRIDAY, delete all evidence of this conversation."

"Certainly Colonel."

_LINEBREAK_

The huge hangar was painted in bright primary colours and filled with dozens of ships, the look was mared by the blaring alarm, flashing lights and thundering guards.

"Well isn't this just fan-bloody-tastic," shouted Jess. They'd landed the Starbird and left the ship to be met by a hoard of guards running past them towards what they assumed was the entrance to the rest of the tower.

"This is hardly my fault."

"I'm sure somehow I can blame you, just give me time."

"Well d'you mind using that time to suit up or shall we continue arguing?"

"Fine," just like he'd shown her Jess zipped up her jacket and channeled a jolt of bio-electricity through it. From the ship shot her chestplate followed by the jetpack, shin and shoulder guards then finally the vambraces, she finished by donning her gloves and shrugging her shoulders felt the helmet seep from the jetpack to envelop her face.

Turning to see Tony also suited she lead off in the same direction as the guards.

"JARVIS keep the ship safe," said Tony following after Jess.

"Yes sir," it was somewhat peculiar to hear the faithful butlers voice come from a droid holding a high powered machine gun.

The pair made their way past a huge freighter, a smaller yellow and red ship before coming to... "Loki," gasped Tony.

Without a second thought Tony shot towards the god of mischief, releasing two repulsor bursts he closed the distance and brought a fist up to connect with the gods face. Loki flew back a few metres before going on the offensive, he dodged two more repulsor shots before punching Iron Man in the chest, he then stepped past a punch from Tony before gripping his upper arm and shifting his hips to send Tony onto the floor, knife to his throat.

"Loki stop!"

Tony looked up to see Thor stood over the pair, the distraction was enough for Jess to release a repulsor beam from her hand sending Loki flying of him and into Thor.

"Thanks for the help there," grumbled Tony looking to Jess as he fired his back repulsors to bring him back to his feet.

"What are you doing here man of Iron?" Said Thor jovially as he picked himself up and pulled Loki up to join him.

"Looking for you. What are you doing with him?" Tony nodded at Loki.

"My brother and I have made peace," Tony noted that Loki looked somewhat skeptical, "we are escaping to rescue Asgard from my Sister."

"Yes and you had better go," interrupted Loki.

"You?" Noticed Tony.

"Oh Loki," Thor turned to the hangars control console as the illusion Loki fizzled to nothing.

"I know I've betrayed you many times before but this time it really is nothing personal. The reward for your capture will set me up quite nicely."

"Never one for sentiment, were you," replied Thor holding his hand up to stop Tony attacking Loki.

"Easier to watch it burn," smirked Loki.

"I agree," smirked Thor with equal menace as he withdrew a remote and depressed the button on it. Loki dropped to the floor writhing in pain, "that looks painful." Thor made his way over to the downed god of mischief. "Oh, dear brother, you're becoming predictable. I trust you, you betray me. Round and round in circles we go. See, Loki, life is about... It's about growth. It's about change. But you seem to just wanna stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more." He threw the remote towards the main entrance, "I'll just put this over here for you," he stood. "Anyway, all got places to be, so good luck, I guess."

_LINEBREAK_

Stepping over to the circular yellow and red ship Thor spoke to the two earthlings, "I'm relieved to see you Stark, it has been too long, and you are?"

"Jessica Drew," the pair shook hands.

"I'm afraid a more thorough reunion will have to wait, I'm escaping to Asgard which has been taken over by my sister the goddess of death."

"Why do I get the feeling that your next sentence is gonna be a request for help?" Said Tony.

"Well we are currently a group of three against an army so indeed any assistance you can offer would be greatly appreciated."

"Well I've not really got anything better to do," said Tony, "so why not."

"Well as long as I'm back within the week we'll all be fine," added Jess.

_LINEBREAK_

"Loyal Sakaarians, Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favorite champion. Sakaarians, take to the skies. Bring him down. Do not let him leave this planet."

"What did you do to piss him off?" Asked Tony as soon as he heard the Grandmaster's announcement. They'd left the hangar in both ships and immediately felt the heat of weapons fire impacting the hull.

"I released his slaves and started a revolution, oh and stole his champion and his ship."

"Er yeah I can see why he's pissed," agreed Jess.

"Ok where are we aiming for?"

"The big one straight ahead."

Tony and Jess looked at the mother of all wormholes.

"Is that the..."

"... Yep."

"Are we really..."

"... Yep."

"Ok then what can I do?"

"Gimme a second," a few calming breaths then, "ok JARVIS integrate with the Starbird and fire up the aft turrets. Jess would you rather fly the ship or yourself?"

"I'm assuming you mean by jetpack. If that's the case not really I've not had the time to learn, I have run through the sims at least for this ship."

"Ok then switching control to you, in 3...2...1."

Jess felt the shift as the controls in her hands suddenly became heavy, she veered them to he left sending the wings vertical and dodging a plasma bolt.

"Good move Stark, your ship is quite something."

"Thanks I'm not flying," smirked Tony, he pressed the ships rear hatch and with a shout of, "don't hit me," to JARVIS, he launched himself into the fray.

It was a good thing she had experience flying fighter jets thought Jess as she weaved in and out of plasma blasts.

"Who's helping us?" Asked Valkyrie, the huge ship was abnormally manoeuvrable for such a size. Despite its size disadvantage the large triangular craft was holding its own with its fore and aft guns.

"I don't know," said Bruce from beside her, as they watched the rear of the ship spiralled open to reveal a red and gold figure.

"Tony?"

"Who?" The armoured avenger launched from the hatch, covered by the pair of guns spitting plasma at the trailing ships. "Whoever he is he can fight," admired Valkyrie, as Tony took down ship after ship.

With the help of Tony and Jess the sky was cleared of hostiles long enough to align Valkyrie's fighter with the doors of the commodore.

"I hope you're tougher than you look," said Valkyrie.

"Whaa..." Valkyrie punched a button on the dashboard ejecting Bruce up into the Commodore's belly. He hit the ceiling before bouncing back to the ground with a groan.

"Was that Tony?" Asked Bruce as he staggered into the copilots chair.

"Indeed, apparently he's learnt to traverse the stars."

"Huh."

"Where is Valkyrie?"

The pair stared out the viewport in time to see Valkyrie's fighter dipping beneath the Commodore, "incoming," came the shout before she leapt into their ship.

As the doors closed Thor opened a channel to their co-conspirers, "we're approaching the Devil's Anus, get ready."

He wasn't expecting the mass of hysterics which met him.

"The Devil... The Devil's Anus, Oh god that's good." Laughed Tony.

"Is it actually called that?" Asked Jess.

"Unfortunately so," said Valkyrie, "now could we y'know go."

"Certainly," said Tony, "into the anus we go."

Having taken over the piloting Tony brought them in behind the Grandmaster's ship and delved into the swirling funnel of debris.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to twylght, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

* * *

Coming too in the pilot's seat Tony got his first look at the mythical world of Asgard. It really was deserving of its legendary status, the disc floated in space with torrents of water falling from the edge and into the abyss.

"Wow," gasped Jess in agreement. She watched the sunlight bounce between the gold columns of the palace, and the starlight dance across the Bifrost bridge.

_LINEBREAK_

"I never thought I'd be back here," said Valkyrie watching the water rush beneath them.

"I thought it'd be a lot nicer. I mean, not... not that it's not nice. It's just, it's... it's on fire," said Bruce.

Valkyrie who was busy studying the scanners, "here, up here in the mountains. Heat signatures. People clustered together. She's coming for them."

Thor opened the comms to the Mandalorian ship, "Okay, drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away."

"And get yourself killed?" Interrupted Valkyrie.

"The people trapped down there are all that matters. While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you to help get everyone off Asgard."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Interrupted Tony.

"I have a man on the ground."

_LINEBREAK_

Deep in the mountains of Asgard in a long abandoned siege shelter Heimdall, turned to the frightened citizens of Asgard and spoke, "She's here."

_LINEBREAK_

The two ships landed in the city's main square and Thor disembarked followed by the rest.

"One of these ships should provide a gun for the Commodore, then we'll stand a fighting chance." Explained Thor sifting through the rubble of a downed patrol boat. Coming out with a gun Thor handed it to Valkyrie, he was struck by surprise as he felt a bolt of fear strike him from somewhere.

"Heimdall," turning to the assembled heroes he said, "I've got to go, get to the Bifrost and hold it open for as many as you can."

With that he ran off towards the throne room.

_LINEBREAK_

Across the city Heimdall did what he could to hold back the undead soldiers as the people of Asgard desperately ran for their lives. "Keep moving, go to the Bifrost!"

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK.

Heimdall gave a sigh of relief as he killed the last skeleton to see Hela gone, even so Skurge was gaining on them with reinforcements.

_LINEBREAK_

Stepping through the room's doors Thor made his way to the throne, over the huge chunks of masonry. Looking up he saw what had been covered by the newer tapestry, scenes of slaughter and war filled the ceiling and stood at the front was Hela and Odin. Making his way through the tapestry he saw the birth of Hela, followed by the conquest of the nine realms and then the construction of the palace from the spoils of war.

Thor pulled his eyes from the ceiling to his real goal, the throne, making his way up the stairs he spotted Odin's staff and grasped it as he sat.

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK.

It didn't take long for Hela to heed his invitation and arrive, strolling through the doors as though she owned the place.

"Sister," Thor dipped his head.

"You're still alive," replied Hela looking surprised.

"I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating, I see."

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up."

"Or to cast it out. He told you you were worthy. He said the same thing to me."

"You see? You never knew him. Not at his best. Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from? And then, one day, he decided to become a benevolent king. To foster peace, to protect life. To have you."

"I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne. And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just... the worst."

Hela appeared to have had enough, "Okay, get up. You're in my seat."

"You know, Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war," said Thor readying his fathers staff in his had.

"But must always be ready for it," finished Hela leaping forwards, her own sword at the ready.

_LINEBREAK_

"Come on quickly," Heimdall said chivying everyone along before him, behind him he saw Skurge gaining on them. Ahead of him the Asgardians stopped, it wasn't till he made his way through them that he realised why, Fenris, Hela's demonic wolf.

"Go back! Go!" Heimdall liked their chances against Skurge better than Fenris.

Making his way back to the head of the group Heimdall readied his sword realising this could easily be their last stand. The wolf began loping towards them as Skurge called the undead soldiers to charge.

"Hold ready," shouted Heimdall doing what he could to instil confidence in the frightened citizens, he felt a surge of hope grow as men and women took up swords ready to fight.

As the enemy closed in on them the asgardians shuffled closer together drawing strength from their compatriots, they watched as death came faster and faster till... BOOM.

From the sky dove a triangular craft it's guns spewing yellow bolts of heat they peppered the ground around the wolf before hitting it in the side sending it reeling and yelping back flattening multiple undead soldiers as it did. The sight spurred on the asgardians as Heimdall charged down the warriors with Skurge, his hope only grew as they were joined by another ship which strafed the rear of the group cutting down their enemies even more. Unfortunately the dagger-like ship hadn't dealt enough damage to Fenris and he soon stood glaring up at the ship.

_LINEBREAK_

"This dog looks pretty pissed," shouted Jess from the pilots seat.

"Well lets hope it can't jump very high, just keep out of range," replied Tony from the Starbird's rear exit.

"Any brilliant ideas?"

"I'm working on it," he grumbled whilst keeping up the laser bombardment from the rear guns.

"Great, I'll have to think of something."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," said JARVIS from the corner.

"Oh God, you made me jump."

"It would appear so."

"Right what weapons does this ship have?"

"There are concussion missiles and proton torpedoes as well as the complement of fore and aft laser cannons."

"All right lets see if one of those can make a dent."

"The concussion missiles could be used to disorient the creature if they don't kill it instantly," added Tony from the back of the ship.

"Sounds like a plan then," Jess pressed the appropriate button launching a single missile at the snarling beast. Someone once said overkill is underrated, never had than been better exemplified than by firing a missile at a wolf even one the size of a house. The missile shot fast and true hitting Fenris in the shoulder and sending it launching off the bridge with a yelp.

_LINEBREAK_

As soon as staff met sword Thor knew the battle wasn't in his favour, every strike was met and parried, every blade lock ended in his defeat. He did his best to hold Hela at bay using the longer reach till with a flick of her wrist the staff was wrenched from his grasp, and suddenly he was held aloft against a column.

"Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the savior of Asgard. And you're nothing."

There was a whoosh and a boom from outside and with a shriek Hela whipped her head around hitting his eye and removing it, scaring his cheek in the process.

"Oh. Now you remind me of Dad," she sneered strolling towards the balcony.

"To be honest I expected more," Hela surveyed the battlefield before launching a spear at the killer of Fenris. At the last second Thor launched himself forwards throwing off her aim and resuming the fight.

_LINEBREAK_

Down on the ground the fighting was bloody with Skurge's group under constant fire from Valkyrie and Bruce, the undead had charged at the asgardians and broke their line, quickly overrunning the civilians who did their best to fight back despite the overwhelming odds. Heimdall saw as Fenris was taken out and a cheer ran through the asgardians, "push to the bridge," rallied Heimdall. The asgardians took heart and began fighting their way towards the bridge end.

_LINEBREAK_

With their usefulness significantly diminished when the undead reached the asgardians Bruce pulled up aiming the Commodore round to the other end aiming to help take out the wolf. He was just in time to see a missile streak from Tony's ship and blow the creature from the bridge.

"It looks like the wolf has been taken out," called Bruce from the cockpit.

"About bloody time," cheered Valkyrie, "if we can take out the last defenders they can start evacuating through the Bifrost."

Apparently this wasn't to be as there was a sudden shudder and the ship began loosing speed and height.

"The engines been hit, we're going down!" Called Bruce from the cockpit, internally he groaned, he was just about getting the hang of flying and now he had to navigate a tricky crash landing.

"Aim for the Bifrost," shouted Valkyrie.

"I'll try."

"If you don't we die," shouted Valkyrie.

"Thanks," grumbled Bruce, even so he did his best to aim them towards the rainbow bridge, the landing (luckily on the bridge) was less than smooth, more of a controlled crash.

_LINEBREAK_

On the throne room's balcony Hela had Thor pinned to the balustrade a dagger at the back of his neck as they watched the Commodore come down.

"You see? No one's going anywhere. I'll get that sword, even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Valkyrie just managed to drag Bruce through the windscreen before the ship went up in flames.

"Oh Hel," groaned Valkyrie, their ship had come down feat from the end of the Bifrost very efficiently blocking off their escape, stood before them was a platoon of undead, weapons at the ready.

Slowly Valkyrie pulled herself to her feet, "Come on then," she shouted readying her sword.

The attack never came, with a repetitive PEW of a laser weapon the undead were blown apart. A huge being made of boulders stood on the downed Commodore, "Hey, guys. I'm Korg. This is Miek. We're gonna jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?"

Valkyrie gasped and sat back down, "Thank Odin I'm about done for."

Valkyrie and Bruce watched amazed as the Commodore was heaved off the bridge by the hoard of Sakaarian slaves and at their head.

"Your savior is here," announced Loki his arms spread wide, "did you miss me? Everyone, on that ship now."

Despite their losses Heimdall's asgardians had managed to fight through the last few undead to join the incoming salvation.

"Welcome home. I saw you coming."

"Of course you did," smirked Loki dryly.

In no time at all the fighting resumed the asgardians were shepherded through the centre of the oncoming defenders.

_LINEBREAK_

"It's a valiant effort, but you never stood a chance. You see... I'm not a queen or a monster. I'm the Goddess of Death. What were you the god of, again?" Sneered Hela taking huge pleasure in Thor's defeat.

Thor's eye shut for a second in defeat and when it opened again he was knelt before his father.

"Even when you had two eyes, you'd see only half the picture."

"She's too strong. Without my hammer, I can't," he bowed his head in defeat.

"Are you Thor, the God of Hammers? Hmm? That hammer was to help you control your power, to focus it. It was never your source of strength."

"It's too late. She's already taken Asgard."

"Asgard is not a place. Never was. This could be Asgard," said Odin motioning to the clifftop around him. "Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now, those people need your help."

"I'm not as strong as you."

"No... You're stronger."

The next time he opened his eye he was back on the balustrade a knife to his throat.

"Tell me, brother. What were you the god of, again?"

The rumbling started and as it did clouds rolled in till they let forth a jagged tongue of lightning shattering the palace as it ran into Thor's waiting body.

_LINEBREAK_

Tony who had been keeping an eye on Thor through this visor knew just what to do. With a grin worthy of a shark he spoke to JARVIS, "open the PA system and play track three."

"Stark what're you doing?" Asked Jess, bringing them round to dispatch another group of undead.

"Something epic, JARVIS drop my needle."

Jess listened agape as Led Zeppelin blared out, loud and clear across the battlefield.

They watched as Hela was launched into the city square whilst Thor shot into the air to land amongst the undead on the bridge. He quickly tore through the undead, his body enveloped in electricity as he destroyed them in huge numbers to the sound of classic rock.

_LINEBREAK_

The other end of the bridge Valkyrie reluctantly joined Loki in charging the undead soldiers, with brutal strikes of their swords there was soon an escape route opened for the frightened civilians. They then rushed through the group to defend their retreat from the horde of undead. In a surprising show of teamwork they managed to clear a path till they met up with Thor.

"You're late," said Thor as soon as they met.

"You're missing an eye," replied Loki.

"This isn't over," prioritised Valkyrie as she saw Hela walking sedately towards them.

"I think we should disband the Revengers."

"Hit her with a lightning blast."

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing."

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board," said Valkyrie looking back at the asgardians being motioned onto the ship by Bruce and Korg.

"It won't end there," said Thor. "The longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

"So what do we do?" Demanded Valkyrie.

"I'm not doing 'Get Help'," said Loki almost begging.

Thor watched the asgardians fleeing onto the ship, "Asgard's not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way."

"Bold move, brother. Even for me," Loki looked around and saw Tony's ship above them. "Don't worry about me, I've got a lift."

As Loki leapt into the air Thor motioned to Hela before speaking to Valkyrie, "shall we?"

"After you."

_LINEBREAK_

"This is a very bad idea," grumbled Loki to himself.

Unfortunately Tony heard him, "it's not exactly my idea of fun," growled Tony, "last time I saw you you tried brainwashing me before throwing me out a window."

"It wasn't my best day," replied Loki, rubbing his neck.

"Oi Tom and Jerry, where we going?" Shouted Jess.

"The palace quickly."

_LINEBREAK_

"Come on everybody in," Bruce recognised when his abilities were no longer useful and so he'd decided to stay at the ship and usher people in. He'd picked up some alien's gun and was shooting any of the undead that got close. From his vantage point he saw Thor and Valkyrie engage Hela and it was a sight to behold. His interactions with battles such as these were all tinged green with rage, watching them as himself allowed him to fully appreciate the prowess of the two asgardians. Their teamwork was astounding however long they'd been working together they were almost predictive in their efficiency. He watched as the pair fought off Hela, a punch was blocked to be followed by a kick, sword met sword. The longer the fight went on the more worried Bruce got, whatever their plan was he hoped it came to fruition soon, the ship was full and he'd rather they be on it.

"Go!" Shouted Thor, "go now!"

Heimdall nodded grimly before signalling to the inner workings of the ship. As the ship lifted off Bruce was left leaning over the precipice before Korg pulled him back.

"Careful there man."

"Thanks," Bruce stepped back into the spaceship proper. Just in time too, as they did there was a crash and a spear of rock pierced through the gangway.

"Oh no," groaned Bruce, as he leant over and looked down where he saw a fresh wave of undead climbing up to board the ship.

"Oh bother," said Korg, looking down beside him, "my gun's not working."

Sure enough as he looked across the rock man's gun was sparking dangerously. Bruce looked behind him to see the frightened asgardians, men, women and children cowering in the dark holding tightly to each other.

"Don't worry I've got this," Bruce stepped up to the edge and fell forwards.

"Please don't go splat man," said Korg helpfully.

'Come on hulk,' prayed Bruce as he fell from the ship, milliseconds before he hit Hulk emerged in time to grab the spire and slide down taking the undead with him.

"Huh, little guy's green," stared Korg, "and big."

It really wasn't fair on the undead, Hulk had more than a little pent up energy which he used to great affect to smash the soldiers into pieces.

"Hulk, Hulk, Hulk," cheered Korg, having cleared the undead Hulk began pounding at the spire tearing away chunks of the base.

_LINEBREAK_

"Hela, enough!" Thor kept a safe distance from Hela as Valkyrie did the same. "You want Asgard, it's yours."

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me."

Thor smirked as he saw flames tearing from the palace, "no, I know. But he can."

Hela followed Thor's pointed finger to the palace and saw Surtur emerging from the fire, "No!"

"Tremble before me, Asgard! I am your reckoning!" Bellowed the towering man of fire, his sword swept out to tear into the surrounding buildings.

Valkyrie took advantage of her distraction and impaled Hela with a sword, Thor followed it up with a lightning strike which shattered the bridge and sent Hela into the ocean.

"The people are safe. That's all that matters."

"We're fulfilling the prophecy."

"I hate this prophecy."

"So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live."

With a final look back at Surtur's destruction Thor looped an arm around Valkyrie's waist and leapt towards the refugee ship.

_LINEBREAK_

Slowly the two ships made their way into the abyss of space as the remains of Asgard spread through the stars.

"What have I done?" Gasped Thor looking out to the ruins.

Heimdall approached him resting a hand on his shoulder, "You saved us from extinction. Asgard is not a place... It's a people."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

I've moved the timeline of Thor Ragnarok backwards to coincide with Spider-Man Homecoming as a result Thanos won't be meeting them on their way to earth.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"FRIDAY, When is Tony back?" Asked Pepper to the empty room.

"Mr Stark has encountered some difficulties returning so will be slightly late, he expects to be here by tomorrow."

"Oh thank god, are they all ok?"

"Indeed Mr Stark has reported that both Thor and Loki have obtained injuries..."

"... What Loki's coming?"

"Indeed and approximately a hundred asgardians and other former slave aliens."

"Oh god, FRIDAY let Legal know we're going to defcon 5, I want Matt and Foggy brought in. It's time to start playing hardball."

Pepper was sure she could hear the grin in FRIDAY's voice as she said, "certainly Miss Potts."

_LINEBREAK_

Across the city Peter was sat on the couch pinned in by Ned on one side and Michelle, MJ to my friends, on the other. They were currently watching Star Wars for what MJ claimed was the hundredth time. May was in the kitchen tidying up their tea and keeping an eye on Gerry when they was a yell from the lounge. She rushed through and saw the three teens staring at a floating probe droid, she'd watched enough Star Wars to recognise it despite what looked to be a few upgrades.

"What's that?" Asked Ned cautiously.

"Eeeerrrrr," stuttered Peter.

"Voiceprint recognised," said the droid, as it did May noticed Peter stepping in front of his friends protectively. "Mr Stark and Miss Drew will be returning to Earth tomorrow and have requested your presence at the Avengers Facility to meet some guests."

The droid became invisible again and Peter felt the gust of air as it shot through the open window.

"Fieldtrip," smirked MJ.

"Oh no it's too dangerous," said Peter.

"Oh come on its a Saturday we've got no homework might as well see Mr Stark. I can tell him what I think of his workers' rights," grinned MJ knowing just what to say to rile Peter up.

"No it's too dangerous."

"Yeah and what does your spandex do exactly, that stops nothing."

"Hey it's fine."

"Mmm hmm," muttered MJ suggestively raising an eyebrow, "fine indeed."

While Peter blushed and Ned smirked May said, "we're going to set off at 10, if the pair of you can get here by then you can come with us."

Both teens responses were the same, each withdrew their phones and began texting their parents.

"I'm coming," said MJ too quickly to have got an answer back, "d'you mind if I stay over? I can pay you back," she said turning to May.

"Sure thing sweetie you can borrow Pete's top bunk," looking at Ned revealed him looking pitifully at May. "Ok from that face I take it you're staying too," Ned nodded.

"Oh no Leeds I was first, I call dibs," growled MJ.

"But that's mine," whimpered Ned.

"Nope not gonna work man, you get the sofa, you were practically falling asleep as it was."

"Just cause you want..." Ned shut up with a yelp as MJ elbowed him in the ribs.

"Want what?" Asked Peter.

"An actual bed even if it's above your snoring, Nerd," covered MJ.

_LINEBREAK_

As the day dawned the greatest legal manoeuvre began, not with a bang but with a ping of received emails. Sent with the efficiency only an AI could manage, the UN committee in charge of the Sokovia Accords were all cordially invited to the exonerating of Iron Man, in a flash of cheek her creator would be proud of FRIDAY made the emails more akin to party invites than legal documents. Across the capital aides rushed to brief their respective heads each trying to decide if the email was a hoax or not.

"Has there been any sightings?" Demanded Secretary Ross to his office of aides, he was met by a wave of, "No sir," and "not yet,".

"Sir there's an email trail which looks to originate from a Stark server, keyword Iron Man."

"Send it to my computer I'll review it."

Minutes later as he read the party invite Ross grinned, "I've got you now."

_LINEBREAK_

Peter woke to a breeze in his face which no movement of his face could dispel, as he slowly opened his eyes he yelped at MJ's face less than a foot in front of him. As he woke up more clearly MJ receded back onto the top bunk smirking with success, in retaliation Peter pushed up into the mattress above and waited for MJ's grumble of respect.

"Come along Parker," said MJ climbing down. Peter's brain almost shut down as he noticed what MJ was wearing, apparently she'd seen fit to borrow some of his pyjamas for the night and while he hadn't noticed the previous night he certainly did now. Doing what he could to put his confusing feelings aside Peter stood also and began rummaging in his draws for clothes, "morning to you too MJ."

Luckily by the time he'd finished pulling clothes from his drawers MJ was gone and he could dress in peace. The morning was a surprisingly calm one despite the extra eaters and before they knew it they were piling into Jess's car and May was driving them to the Avengers Facility.

Once there Peter led the group into the atrium while the others stared round the glistening white and grey interior.

"Mr Parker, Mr Stark is expecting you in the Lab."

"Sure thing FRIDAY, Thanks."

"FRIDAY?" Gasped Ned looking to the ceiling and the source of the voice.

"Good morning Mr Leeds."

"You know my name."

"Of course it's Stark, he'll have your social security number," grumbled MJ.

"Mr Stark has no authority to obtain that information, at Mr Parker's insistence Boss has restricted knowledge pertaining to his friends to that told to him, Miss Jones."

MJ chose not to respond, instead following Peter to a plain wall which slid open revealing a narrow passageway.

"Come on," Peter led the way into the darkness and down the stairs stopping at the bottom.

MJ bumped into him, "hey what's the..." She looked past him and saw Tony Stark stood with five others, "oh."

"Aaah welcome kid," smiled Tony, "oh and friends."

Jess didn't bother with introductions merely rushing to May who was holding Gerry, "See told you I'd be alright."

"Yeah I should have known," smiled May.

"Sorry to say you're stuck with me," laughed Jess tickling Gerry under the chin.

"Is that really Iron Man?" Gasped Ned in a stage whisper.

"Yep that's me, and let's not forget Dr Banner part time Hulk, Thor god of Thunder, Valkyrie legendary female warrior of Asgard and the amazing Ms Potts CEO of the largest company in the world," grinned Tony with a flourish.

Ned fainted.

_LINEBREAK_

When he came too it was to find himself on a couch in the corner of the lab. Across from him the group of Avengers and schoolmates sat eating takeaway.

"So the plan is pretty simple, as soon as Ross is ousted we're going to move for more reasonable restrictions, perhaps a council that can stop Ross happening again."

"What is the problem Tony?" Asked Thor, "I thought the Avengers fought for the people."

"We do, we do, but the Avengers are being treated as criminals, the restrictions on us are putting us at the mercy of men like Ross who aren't out for the people."

"You've got the same problem as Asgard then," said Valkyrie, "one person can't be expected to judge everyone equally and without bias."

"Yeah get used to it America's just as bad," grumbled MJ.

"We're working on it," added Pepper, "the problem boils down to there being too many people in power who are not willing to change their views or give up their positions."

"Okay okay," interrupted Tony, "we've got to organise the hearing and then we'll move to get the asgardians recognised as refugees and see if we can create a New Asgard recognised worldwide." Thor nodded, "I've spoken to my brother and we're going to announce his new status once New Asgard is officially recognised."

"Who's your brother?" Asked Peter nervously, he couldn't believe he was talking to Thor.

"Loki god of mischief."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to the conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

To answer your review conmanw The Agents of SHIELD will have a supporting part to play in this story so no there won't be any significant battles with the AOS team.

This chapter was one of my favourite to write, I went into this story a die hard fan of Tony Stark who thought he was completely in the right with the Sokovia Accords but looking more into them I have seen the grey area where both Tony and Steve can be right.

RIP Stan Lee and thank you for your part in creating the Sandbox I have the joy to play in, you will be missed.

* * *

"Order! Order!" The room silenced as the UN's lead negotiator called for attention. "We are here to discuss the email I'm sure you all received."

"I certainly hope so else this'll be a shock," appearing in the centre of the room was Tony Stark in full Iron man armour.

"FREEZE!" In seconds he was surrounded by armed guards brandishing machine guns at him.

"Oh come on, I came here to talk not fight."

In walked Secretary Ross, "Tony Stark you are under arrest for..."

"Oh shut the hell up," shouted Tony, "I came here to set the score straight so you're gonna have to sit down and listen."

"Now listen here Stark..." he didn't get chance to finish with a burst of movement an arc of electricity shot from Iron Man. It jumped from gun to gun making the soldiers drop them, he then released a small disk which struck Ross in the chest electrocuting him into unconsciousness.

Tony turned to the delegates to find them all surrounded by heavy armed guards.

"Oh shit," he held his arms up and his suit slotted into a sleek rucksack on his back revealing casual jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm sorry about that," Tony took a seat on the table in the centre of the room still surrounded by weary soldiers who nudged their smoking guns. "I'm well aware after that, you have very little motivation to listen but I beg you to give me half an hour and if you still don't believe me, well, we'll get to that later."

He was saved by T'Challa who stood, "I cannot speak for anyone else but I would very much appreciate an explanation for this bizarre incident."

"As would we," agreed the Sokovian representative.

Slowly one by one the remaining countries agreed to hear Tony out.

"Thank you very much," he reached over his shoulder and withdrew a small ball from the rucksack placing it on the floor. From the orb appeared a hologram showing the airport fight now synonymous with what the media had dubbed the Avengers Civil War.

"Two months ago Secretary Ross came to me seeking my help in getting the remaining Avengers to sign up to the Sokovia Accords put forwards by this esteemed body. He made it clear that it was in my best interest to make the Avengers sign even threatening me."

"I'm assuming you have proof," interrupted the UK delegate.

"Certainly and I'll make all of it available as soon as I'm done. As I was to present the Accords to the rest of Rogers team I was interrupted by Ross who made it clear what would happen if I told the rest of them about our arrangement."

"How did he threaten you into agreeing this time?"

"He threatened to murder the family of an Avenger if I didn't cooperate, he had photos of their house, school and workplace so I had every reason to believe he could go through with his plan."

"How could the Secretary of State enact his threat?"

"Apparently he still had some black-ops contacts from his days as General. I chose to take his word for it not wishing to risk the lives of innocent children. I have managed to collate a range of evidence on his dealings with supernatural people," the hologram changed to a video of Hulk. "From the Hulk and Abomination to the recent discovery of Inhumans he has consecutively treated them abhorrently, even resorting to genetic experiments." The hologram switched to various images and videos of human experimentation. "If this isn't enough to get him arrested and removed from his position then I'm afraid there's nothing left for me to say. I've added the contact details of those who are willing to testify to the data packages you're all receiving, my only request is that you respect their privacy where possible."

"Well I cannot speak for the American people but if Mr Ross was a member of my country he would be imprisoned without parole," said the UK representative.

From the rear of the room stepped CIA Agent Everett Ross, currently the Wakandan delegates American liaison if Tony's earpiece was accurate. "Mr Stark, whilst I can't condone your clearly illegal actions I do thank you on be half of the agency, we've been after Ross for some time. After this evidence comes to light his connections won't want to be associated with him."

"Thank you Agent," nodded Tony before turning to the room at large. "I'd like to request a recess, I have more to say pertaining to the Accords but after such a bombshell I accept you may need some time."

_LINEBREAK_

"So I heard you managed to get Ross arrested by the CIA," Tony was on the phone to Pepper as the Accords Council paused for lunch.

"Yeah I'm hoping it'll stick, I'd rather not deal with the alternative," grimaced Tony.

"Well I'm proud of you, from what you've shown me it's about time, I nearly managed to lose control at one of the videos," growled Pepper.

Tony smiled as he pictured Peppers protective instincts come out at the thought of children in danger. Looking up Tony frowned, "I'm sorry I'm gonna have to go Murdoch's here so it's about time for the real action to begin."

"Well good luck then, not that you'll need it I'm sure," said Pepper, "perhaps when you're done you can spend more time at the tower, the penthouse is starting to feel quiet."

"Oh I'm very happy to make noise with you tonight," smirked Tony.

"Shut up you," Pepper hung up leaving Tony grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You've got problems Stark," said Matt Murdoch.

"Oh yeah," Tony took it as a compliment, "have we got everything in place?"

"Foggy has been up all night as soon as you returned."

"How's working with legal been?"

"They're certainly very efficient, at least with some of the framework in place there's a real chance of the legislation being implemented today."

"Yeah if my privatising world peace phase had any up sides at least it gave us the framework to play with."

_LINEBREAK_

"Good afternoon, Ladies, gentlemen," Matt had to admire the business man's confidence as he commanded the rooms attention. "With the mornings entertainment aside I'd like to talk about the Accords directly and the unfortunate inherent inequalities in the original document."

"Inequalities?" Asked the Sokovian delegate dangerously.

Tony knew enough about the man to know he was behind a number of the questionable policies. "Indeed now I am sure it was not this bodies intent to condone actions such as that of former Secretary Ross."

"Be careful Mr Stark," said the Chinese representative, "this body doesn't appreciate your accusations."

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it, the only one who is allowed a free pass on this is the Wakandan King who was not present for the original creation of the accords." Tony smiled at the plethora of indignant looks on the diplomats faces which became confused when he next spoke. "How many of you believe in human rights?"

The room filled with murmurs of objection, "of course we do," exclaimed the UK delegate.

"Then why pray tell, if I commit a crime am I remanded in jail without a trial, without a lawyer or the chance to defend my actions?"

"That can't be," said T'Challa as shocked as Tony.

"And yet some fifty members of this body voted to deny me this right. There is more, why is it that I have to be tracked like a pedophile or register daily like a convicted felon?" Tony stopped pacing to stare the delegates in the eye, "what crime is it that I've been convicted of to warrant such treatment?"

"Whilst your impassioned speech was certainly well rehearsed I find it abhorrent that you have forgotten the destruction of my city when it is so ingrained in my peoples memories." The Sokovian representative stood as he made his speech giving no ground as Tony tried to answer to the mans accusations. "You who were directly responsible for the destruction of thousands of people's homes fail to see what crime you committed. I can't help finding your attempts to ease your conscious deeply offensive."

Tony physically shrunk as he tried to weather the tirade, "Mr Speaker, can I start by saying how sorry I am that your people were drawn into the conflict. There is nothing I can do or say to make up for what happened." Sitting down Tony looked the man in the eye, "as for forgetting your peoples suffering, I have a close friend who has sat through my PTSD episodes who would argue that I have not forgot and a former girlfriend who can attest to me waking nightly running through every possible scenario I could have done differently. I have spent billions personally rebuilding the city and through Stark Industries directing rivers to give the people of your city the ability to farm once more. I am paying for my failings," Tony ran a hand through his hair. "You accuse me of doing this in an effort to appease my conscience and yes perhaps some of it is but can you honestly say that that is a bad thing. I have, through the Maria Stark Foundation cut poverty in Sokovia by thirty percent and with the help of Stark Industries new filtration systems we expect to cut serious diseases by over half." Tony stood and began pacing once more his face strained, "I'm sorry, for my part in your countries disaster, for the hand I had in the destruction, I can only promise to spend the rest of my life making up for my many mistakes but I can't do that under the current accords."

The room fell silent as they looked between the two men stuck in a stalemate, finally the Sokovian representative spoke. "The good you spoke of which came from this disaster can never outweigh the loss, but I can agree that it should be taken into consideration." There was an almost audible sigh of relief from the whole room at this statement, Tony included. "You've spoken with a great deal of honour Mr Stark, I can see the spirit which led to you standing here today making an impassioned speech for the sake of your fellow 'heroes'."

"I am only doing what I can to help," Tony felt raw at the emotional overload brought on by his heartfelt discussion with the Sokovian delegate. "I've spoken to people like myself who only want to help, but the current accords give little protection to them making them less likely to offer their services."

"We are aware of your affiliation with the heroes known as Spider-Man and Woman."

"Yes and I accept full blame for their not signing the accords but given the threat of Secretary Ross I felt it was in their best interests to not garner too much attention."

The UK delegate spoke up, "you must surely understand the councils skepticism when you profess your belief in the Accords only to encourage fellow heroes to refrain from signing them."

"I have always been a supporter of the accords they give reassurances to the public whist putting checks on our power. My problem was with the human rights being ignored for the sake of security, I signed the Accords despite Ross's interference with the intention of offering amendments which would suit all."

The UK delegate nodded in understanding, "then I suggest we get down to discussing these amendments then."


	20. Chapter 20

_LINEBREAK_Chapter 20

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

* * *

"In breaking news, the former Secretary of State has been remanded in custody following a record-breaking trial for torture, terrorism and human experimentation, he's expected to spend his fourteen life sentences in the maximum security prison commissioned by himself as a response to what he titled 'the superhero pandemic'." Peter practically cheered at the sight of the former secretary being dragged off to jail. "In other news the Sokovia Accords have undergone an extensive overhaul just a month after their initial formation. The changes were spearheaded by Tony Stark who had this to say: 'The people of the world need to feel safe with the presence of supernatural powers but equally important is the heroes need to feel protected by the same laws they protect. These changes represent the hard work of multiple heroes working with the governments to come to a compromise.'

"It's been reported the Accords council has also undergone alterations, changing its name to the Superhero Registration Council."

"Does that mean you get to go superheroing again?" Asked Ned.

"Hopefully," smiled Peter.

"Thank you god, soon he'll be gone again," cheered MJ as she elbowed Peter.

"That's not nice," whined Peter, looking MJ in the eyes with his best puppy dog impression.

It didn't work, MJ would swear till she died it didn't work she was just taking pity on his nerdy arse. "Ok so you're not as bad as expected."

"Whoop I'll take it," grinned Peter going back to lying across his friends knees. Here's the thing about Peter, he was very affectionate, when he became comfortable with you you became a piece of furniture. Another surprising thing was how little MJ minded, she wasn't one for showing emotions but even she was drawn in by his innocent affection. This small fact didn't got unnoticed by everyone, just Peter, she'd had to sit through more than a few subtle hints from May and Jess who were apparently looking to share their love around. This hinting wasn't helped when Peter suddenly began coming to every Decathlon meeting without fail, it led to the suggestion by the team that he was only doing it for MJ, the new Captain with Liz's departure.

_LINEBREAK_

The following week the case of the refugee Asgardians was heard by the UN and through some truly incredible legal manoeuvring even Loki was accepted. The asgardians were donated a stretch of land in Norway not far from where the princes, now kings, watched their father die. With them was Bruce who had decided to turn his meagre medical talents to use in treating the Asgardians, he also applied what he knew to their alien technology helping bring it to humanity. They were soon joined by Erik, Jane and Darcy who couldn't resist the return of Thor especially since it seemed to be for good.

As per usual Bruce woke to the sound of clashing swords, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the small viewport in his bedroom. Outside there was a group of children stood watching Thor and Valkyrie, well Bunnhilde, fighting, even after days of watching them it still amazed him how fluidly and gracefully they moved. He watched a wicked strike from Thor leave a cut along his opponents cheek, before he could take advantage Brunnhilde spun and snapped her foot back to strike his head sending him to the floor shaking away stars. Bruce smiled before returning to his cupboard to dress for the day, thankfully Tony and he had worked out their differences in a heated discussion. Apparently whilst he was hurt, Tony could accept Hulk's need to escape Maximoff and the critical public, Tony even supported him staying with the Asgardians reassuring him that he would keep in contact and help where he could. Tony also expressed a desire to speak to Hulk as soon as he heard of his more talkative attitude.

Making his way out of his room Bruce began strolling towards the communal mess hall. Once there he grabbed a bowl of musli and found a seat in the corner to read his phone. As he opened his Stark Phone he tapped on the news app and smiled at the number of scientific stories filling his feed. In the last week Tony had revolutionised the scientific community from rediscovering another element vital in artificial gravity generators to inertial dampeners and from durasteel to faster than light travel. It was this last part which Bruce was currently looking into with the Asgardian forgers. From samples collected in the battle of Ragnarok Tony had found that the rainbow bridge was formed of an element vital in the production of Hyperdrives. Loki had leapt on the information immediately, in his new role as kings political advisor he'd begun securing the asgardian's rights to collect the element which would give them a vital resource to trade allowing them to live without relying on charity.

"Good morning Bruce," he didn't look up till Brunnhilde knocked on the table, "morning Doctor."

"Ah Good morning, Brunnhilde, How was your sparring?" Luckily spending a week with the striking warrior had lessened his nerves where she was concerned and he found himself able to carry a conversation without stuttering.

"It was good, not the same as before but to have people again is good," Bruce knew enough of her history from one or two drunken nights to know her pain.

"Yeah it's nice being around people you can't hurt," mumbled Bruce, even so she heard him and gripped his shoulder.

"You'll not hurt anyone, tell you what why don't we go outside for a bit of sparring."

"No I've got work to do," Bruce motioned to the phone.

"Well I'm sure work can wait, come on chop chop."

That's how Bruce found himself getting his arse handed to him for a day.

"Come on try, you need to know how to fight," it had to be the twentieth time Bruce was thrown to the ground and sat on by the Valkyrie. By now Bruce was hot, bothered and incredibly frustrated, what made matters worse was Hulk's refusal to appear. "That's what the big guys for," growled Bruce angrily.

SMACK

Bruce was left shocked into silence, "don't insult him. You ever think it's hell for him to live in your body," she shoved him down as she stood walking off.

"Well done Bruce chased off another one," he groaned rolling to his feet, he had some thinking to do.

_LINEBREAK_

Swiping across on her holographic design for a vibranium power source Shuri spoke up, "you can come out Mr Lang."

There was a POP of displaced air and behind her appeared Scott in his Ant-man suit.

"Hey, how did you...?"

"Really," Shuri turned raising an eyebrow, "I knew where you were since you left your room. If I hadn't disengaged the labs security you'd have been in for a shock."

"Huh," mumbled Scott too distracted by the surrounding tech.

"So what did you come here for?"

"Errr well I know you don't like us," Shuri was going to argue but she couldn't disagree honestly, "but I'm starting to think I made a mistake." Shuri tempered her usual energy, nodding to Scott encouraging him to continue, "I just thought you might be able to help me make it right."

"Well that really depends on what you're willing to do," said Shuri carefully.

"Anything, well almost anything."

"Then you need to turn yourself in," said Shuri matter of factly.

"What about the Accords? My family's on the run from them."

Shuri looked at him with shock, "You've not heard then?" Scott's shocked look was enough answer, "the Accords have been changed, there's a new council, new accords and rumour is a new team of Avengers. How did you not know?"

"Well I was looking at the TV then Wanda," Scott went quiet rubbing his neck, "well after that I've been out of touch, I was hoping you could help me."

Shuri leant back on her desk watching the man before her, she'd heard about a broken TV in the Exvengers suite but since she was avoiding them she'd not bothered fixing it. "Ok take this," she handed him a tablet, "read it and as soon as you understand them come back to me and we'll go from there."

"Ok Erm thank you princess... your majesty... Erm..."

"Quit while you're behind shrinking man," laughed Shuri, "Oh and don't shrink, that tablet won't survive the change."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to 1968, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

The new Accord system has been based partly on the UK's RNLI (Royal National Lifeboat Institute) which is run almost solely by volunteers and saves hundreds each year.

* * *

Moving back to Stark Tower Tony began revamping the Avengers Initiative immediately. He started by leasing Stark Tower to the council for the use of the New Avengers, the penthouse and topmost floors were kept for himself and any guests but the lower floors returned to the role last used when the previous Avengers were using the building. With the building sorted out Tony began a drive to recruit heroes to the new team, he was amazed to find an almost literal queue waiting for him. The newly improved Accords called for the Avengers to go through basic first aid training as well as strategy meetings and a plethora of competency assessments, aside from that they were left to their own devises. Tony's new system changed the official roster of heroes into a voluntary based system, this allowed the heroes to have a normal life until disaster struck. The voluntary heroes were added to a list and given a watch, the watches acted as a pager which contacted them in case of an emergency they could chose to accept or decline the mission, much to the council's relief Tony added a locator for the council to use while the heroes were on duty. The biggest change was in how the Avengers were called, from them choosing whether the emergency services needed help it now fell to the police, firefighters etc to choose. The month since the instigation of the new system the Avengers had been called to help in a number of large scale disasters and each time they had been restricted to supporting roles. For example a house block fire was too dangerous for firemen so Iron Man had been called with Spider-Man who's suits were fire resistant and they'd helped evacuate the building via ropes and drones. The individual heroes like the Spiders and the Defenders kept to their areas and helped where they could, with the influence of the Superhero Registration Council, liaisons were set up to manage the criminals brought in by them.

Even this was to be only the start, a month later after a series of minor victories Tony's team was contacted be the remnants of SHIELD, apparently they had stayed in the background but with the current seismic tilt in the perception of powered individuals they had come forwards to offer their services. Tony liaised with the council to sort out integrating the willing SHIELD agents into a series of hubs across the world where the heroes would be organised from. They were set up as safe houses for the agents and occasional homeless hero where they could stay, train or socialise, they had a hero on constant duty at all times who rotated daily. Tony tried not to be too hurt when his own former SHIELD staff members chose to join the new hubs across the globe, even so it allowed him to offer more jobs for none powered people which improved his image with the world. The biggest surprise, to Tony at least was the identity of the current Director of SHIELD, former corpse Agent Phil Coulson.

"You've got a huge pair on you to turn up now," growled Tony as Coulson stepped slowly from his private lift.

"Yes well it felt time for us to return from the shadows again."

"Oh no you don't get to say that, I've watched the footage, you died, pool of blood, no heartbeat, the whole shebang. I mourned you and here you are alive."

Pepper chose that moment to walk into the lounge, "Tony what's the... Oh hello Phil, I thought you were dead."

"It didn't stick," Phil looked slightly nervous talking to the couple who marked both a significant business associate and some of the few people he viewed as more than merely acquaintances.

"Well that's good, will you be joining us for tea."

"No I'm afraid not I just came to offer my teams help in your superhero program," said Coulson looking to Tony as he said the last bit.

"Ok give me your coordinates and I'll be there tomorrow," he replied dismissively waving his hand.

_LINEBREAK_

The following day Tony took off in the Starbird from the newly adapted landing pad, from there he shot out across the Hudson and into the bay once over the coordinates he keyed in the appropriate code phrase and began his descent. He landed atop a freshly uncloaked helicarrier and if he needed anymore evidence of SHIELD's involvement he was surrounded by quinjets and plastered across the deck was the eagle of SHIELD. The landing was just rough enough to dislodge his two uninvited guests from the ceiling with an "owww," and a yelp.

"Well if it isn't Incy Wincey and Miss Muffet," Peter and Jess had the decency to look ashamed, for a second.

"Are we really gonna meet the big boss of SHIELD Jess said he was cool, d'you think he has a cool code name, or like a Q with loads of gadgets and stuff. Oooh maybe he's..."

"... Shush Kid don't make me regret letting you come."

"You didn't..." he looked at Tony's exasperated face, "... you did? Awwww."

"Don't worry if I didn't install the trackers in both your suits then I'd have taken a lot longer to find you."

"So we gonna stay here chatting or can I go and tear the Director of SHIELD a new one," grinned Jess.

"Oh god if I had spider hands you'd have driven me up the wall months ago."

"Hey wait did you just... was that a pun... Mr Stark," shouted Peter as Tony rushed down the gangway. He got to then end of the ramp and grew silent, "awesome, hey Karen can you video this?" His lenses flashed blue to signify he was recording as he stared wide eyed at the jet filled tarmac. Jess too was in awe at the amount of people, she like the rest of them assumed that the remnants of SHIELD would be just that, remnants. Instead it appeared to be a fully functional system, with a hierarchy if the uniforms were anything to go off. Making his way slowly towards the group Coulson appeared the picture of calm and composed, beside him stood a tall Asian woman similarly composed.

"Mr Stark," nodded Coulson, "I wasn't aware you were bringing guests."

"Yes well the chance to see a zombie who could resist. Who're you?"

"Agent May."

"Ah talkative much, have we met?"

"Sometimes it is better to not speak than to speak ill of someone."

"Aaaah we have met," grinned Tony. Jess watched through her helmet at May's reaction and was impressed to see a minuscule quirk in her eyebrow.

"Shall we," interrupted Coulson motioning towards the control tower.

"Lead the way DC," Coulson's eye twitched as he turned and walked away from them.

"I'm glad to see you survived Melinda," said Jess as she followed the woman into the control tower.

"You are?"

"I don know whether to be insulted you don't know me or impressed with Tony's voice modulation tech." May simply raised an eyebrow, "Oh no I'm not caving to that look."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, I have no idea who you are yet you seem to know me."

"Oh, we've got history," replied Jess before walking away from her to join Spider-Man, May was left to compose her expression before following.

As they entered what appeared to be a lab Coulson turned to Tony, "if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to you in private, your associates can stay here."

As Coulson and May led Tony towards the exit he shouted, "Daisy Fitzsimmons, stop hiding." As the three adults left Peter and Jess alone they began wandering the room looking at all the devices from the mass spectrometer to a handgun. They were interrupted by a woman walking through the door, "oh hello," she said in a British accent.

"Daisy?" Asked Jess.

"Oh no I'm Jemma, Jemma Simmons." She turned to the door and spoke to someone just outside, "Fitz come on hurry up."

A Scottish brogue came from the doorway as a man came to join the woman, "sorry bout that Daisy distracted me," he tugged at his ruffled hair nervously.

"Guilty as charged," added a second woman this time with a cheerful American accent, a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Errr," Peter's head was starting to hurt, "so there's three of you."

"Mmm hmmm," nodded Fitz.

"I've got it," interrupted Jess, she pointed to the American woman, "Daisy," then the Scottish man, "Fitz, and you must be Simmons," she added pointing to the English woman.

"Oooh," stared Peter realising where the confusion came from.

"Wow, How d'you do that?" Stared Fitz.

"What?"

"Your eyes how do they work?"

Jess watched as Peter tried to keep up with Fitz's rambling it wasn't long before they were talking about physics far beyond her level.

"Sorry for the confusion, earlier" said Jemma coming over to shake Jess's hand.

"Yeah sorry DC likes to confuse people and since we've no problem he does it all the more," explained Daisy. "We're the support crew for most of the agents in the field around New York, I'm computers, Fitz is technology and Simmons is biology."

"Hey you're not just computers," called Fitz, "you're a superhero," he added in awe.

"Does secret identity mean anything to you Fitz," reprimanded Jemma.

"What? They're heroes too."

"Yes but argh."

"For a genius you're really thick," said Jemma a fond tone to her voice.

"Tell you what tell us your alias and I'll share me identity," said Jess. She had a warm feeling about the excitable trio and if she'd learnt one thing from her many run ins with danger it was to trust her gut.

Daisy's eyes lit up, "Daisy Johnson," she held out a hand for Jess to shake, "also known as Quake."

With a subtle press of a button to release a directional EMP disabling the labs cctv, Jess then pressed another button causing her helmet to fold back into her jetpack, "I'm Jessica Drew also Spider-Woman, former SHIELD agent."

"Wow, cool," stared Fitz in awe.

"You're amazing," gasped Jemma, "you made me want to be a biologist, I love you." Jemma began blushing as she realised what she'd just said, "not in a weird way, just in a respectful way, not that you're not pretty, you are, I mean..." Jess was fighting giggles as Jemma covered her face by hiding it in the crook of Daisy's neck.

"Sorry she's just a bit excited and socially awkward," explained Daisy.

"Hypocrite," laughed Fitz, "if you could, you'd not leave our room and binge watch whatever you could get your hands on."

"Oh yeah and who forced us both to watch all the paranormal activity's in one go," Fitz had the good idea to look apologetic.

In the corner Peter was watching with awe as the trio bantered back and forth, it reminded him of the times Ned and MJ came over to watch tv or revise. Before he could dwell on it too much Karen notified him that Director Coulson was returning with Mr Stark and the other agent. Jess managed to close helmet in time to greet the arrivals, "so you sorted out all your super secret spy stuff?"

"Yep all done," grinned Tony, "apparently SHIELD wants in on the whole privatising world peace thing I've started. Oh yeah and how would the three little elves like to move to Avengers tower help with the whole superhero gig, DC's given permission, seems to think you need to stretch your legs."

"Errrrrr," all three stared in shock.

"Don't answer straight away but it's a limited time offer, limited to about a week."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to The conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

Hope you have a good time Conmanw. :)

A bit of a filler Chapter, including some IronDad and Spider-Woman backstory.

* * *

"So besides trying to build your own nerd army did you come to an agreement with Coulson?" Asked Jess as they winged their way back to the Avengers Tower.

"Well he knows we're not alone in the universe and I've managed to put in groundwork for another body designed to manage extraterrestrial threats. I've agreed to ship them some of the new kit once we fine tune the plastoid and stun guns, partly why I asked for Fitz's expertise rumour is he's already made some chemically based stun guns."

"He's cool," added Peter from the briefing table in the back.

"Awww then he'd better join us so you can have a playmate," said Tony loudly. "Perhaps you can take some advice from him about your lady friend, he seemed pretty friendly with that Daisy," he laughed.

"Oh I thought he was with Jemma," replied Jess.

There was a soft thud of landing as Peter replied, "you're both right."

"Hey. What?" Shouted Tony but Peter was already out the door and leaping off the landing pad.

"Mr Parker has texted you," said JARVIS from the Starbird's console, "sorry Mr Stark homework."

"No he doesn't, he's done it," whined Tony.

"Awww been keeping an eye on your kid Tony," smirked Jess.

"Hey he's yours too especially with you..."

"... don't finish that comment," interrupted Jess dangerously.

"... making squelchy with his aunt," continued Tony regardless.

"Squelchy?"

"I know I'm ashamed too. It's the kids fault he keeps teaching me things."

"Haha only you Stark," Jess followed Peter's route to the edge of the pad activating her helmet as she did. "Congratulations by the way."

"For what?"

"You're a dad," Tony felt her smirk as she leapt of the pad leaving Tony to be found by Pepper five minutes later still staring at where Jess had vanished.

"What's the matter, Tony?"

"I'm a dad," he mumble slowly turning to look Pepper in the eye.

"What? Who? Is this about Peter?" Tony nodded still not sure about talking, "well obviously," smiled Pepper patting his shoulder, "now come on it's time for tea."

_LINEBREAK_

Stepping into her apartment Jess could feel something was wrong, she pulled her vambraces back on and readied herself when a voice came from her kitchen.

"I see you're still a fan of green tea," from behind the partition stepped Melinda May.

"I see you let yourself in," replied Jess sitting on the sofa.

"Well I wasn't sure you'd want me waiting outside your door."

"So what brings you here?"

"I... am glad you survived HYRDA," Melinda sat on the sofa's arm.

"Me too."

"I am sorry I didn't come for you, we left on bad terms but please know if I had known I would have been there in a heartbeat."

"I know," sighed Jess, "so many things went to shit, I can't blame you for assuming I died."

"Even so I didn't check, you had to rely on Stark when I should have been there."

"Come on I thought the great Melinda May didn't feel anything," smiled Jess trying to lighten the atmosphere, "we weren't even close when I was posted to the EXTREMIS project."

"But I could tell you wanted to be."

"Always were too perceptive for your own good," smirked Jess raising a mug of tea in salute. "Probably what had me starstruck, the Cavalry taking me a lowly biologist under her wing."

"You were too passionate to stay analysing samples all day."

"Well I've got you to thank for being here today without your training I'd never have been able to survive as long as I did, and my son would be an orphan."

May looked shocked, "I didn't know you'd married."

"Oh no Gerry was a beautiful mistake, I wasn't careful and nine months later here he is. Wouldn't change it for the world he's everything to me."

There was a knock on the door making Melinda start, "I should be going."

"Oh it's probably May she's been keeping an eye on Gerry for me," smiled Jess.

"I'm glad you've found someone," said Melinda, watching Jess's face light up, "just make sure you share your life with her I was never open enough to make it work."

"Oh Sorry didn't know you had a guest," it was May holding Gerry's hand as he stood unsteadily against her leg.

"Mama," Gerry chose to ignore the stranger woman in favour of running into his mothers arms.

"Hey Kiddo," she pulled him up to sit on her hip, "this here's Melinda she helped train me." She said it loud enough for May to hear from the doorway.

"Hello there little one," Melinda patted Gerry's hair down before bidding her leave, "Sorry to have to leave so soon but I'm Co-Director now so... busy. Keep an eye on yourself Jess," and without another word she was gone slipping passed May with a nod of acknowledgement.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to The conmanw, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

* * *

"And in other news Ant-Man has handed himself into authorities in New York and has been remanded into the custody of the Avengers Hub there. It has not been released what deal has been made but in a formal statement Ant-Man has said he seriously regrets the destruction and loss of property he caused. He said, 'I made a serious mistake in ignoring the will of 117 countries and their citizens, I can only apologise for my hand in the publics loss of trust in heroes and promise to do my best to make up for that.'

Rumours of the involvement of Technology genius Dr Hank Pym has been confirmed by the man himself when he appeared via video conference before the UN's hero registration council. During which he stated that the suit worn by the vigilante was of Pym Tech design but that a tester of the suit, who remains anonymous for legal reasons, stole the suit and joined the fugitives led by Steve Rogers. He went on to say that in no way did Ant-Man's actions reflect that of Pym Tech."

"He did what?" Yelled Clint on watching the news.

"Please keep your temper under control Mr Barton the next television will not come free," turning his head fast enough to give a normal man whiplash Steve saw Princess Shuri leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry, your highness, Clint was just shocked." Shuri watched the Fugitive Avengers as she would a design causing her a lot of problems.

"I understand that but the technology is not yours to do with as you wish."

"Yes of course Princess, sorry," said Steve.

"Did Scott say anything to you about his leaving, your majesty?" Asked Natasha, Shuri had to say the Black Widow was certainly an experienced spy, she'd no doubt give Nakia a run for her money.

"We spoke," she replied curtly, Bast she was starting to miss the awkward cat burglar, she'd just managed to break him out of the habit of using her title for everything.

"Did he give you any idea why he'd turn himself in?" Asked Sam with Shuri noticed a considerable amount of concern.

"I thought he would have told you, no?"

"No he didn't," growled Wanda, "but you already knew this."

"He came to me to ask for a phone call, I gave it to him after that the decision was his to make."

"Who did he call? What did they say?"

"Bet it was Stark offering him money," raged Wanda.

Shuri had enough of their self righteous attitudes so decided to put them in their places. "Mr Lang decided to return to his family when he realised what it had cost them to be associated with an internationally wanted criminal."

Steve replied, "well it's his choice we can't expect him to put strangers before his family." Clint looked more than a little guilty before swallowing and returning his face to one of determination.

"Mr Lang also asked me to leave a video for you to watch." Shuri motioned to the TV and everyone turned to watch. "Hi guys I errr I guess I should explain what went on. I guess it started when I realised I didn't know what I was fighting for..." As Scott spoke Sam watched with surprise in his eyes, the Scott he met wasn't this eloquent. "... I'm going home, I hope that my family can forgive me for what I did to them."

The room was silent as Scott finished speaking, Shuri decided to kick them while they were down. "I don't know if you have been keeping up to date with the news recently," she was lying she knew they relied on Black Widow's contacts and with their seclusion they were unable to call on any of them.

"We've tried," replied Steve, "something about Tony being arrested."

'By Bast,' thought Shuri, they were really out of time. "The Accords have undergone significant changes due to the efforts of Dr Stark."

"Yeah right," grumbled Clint.

Shuri elected to ignore him, "the Avengers Initiative has spread worldwide with all countries forming their own teams with the backing of the UN Hero Registration Council. The teams are run predominantly by former SHIELD operators most survived the HYDRA incident, they assess the situation for suitability before calling available heroes in the area."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Steve, "but what's the UN Hero Registration Council?"

"The Council is in charge of the funding for the Avengers Initiative as well as any serious infractions any members my commit. They are also in charge of policy changes to the Accords."

"So the governments are controlling the Avengers worldwide," said Wanda.

"Yes," Shuri curtly, "to stop a repeat of Lagos and to a certain extent Germany they have elected to decide whether they need the assistance of Heroes, the police call for back-up which can be in the form of a hero. Any hero can also be out on the streets and can call for police back-up, they also have to go through extensive training to be allowed to participate as a Hero."

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Natasha.

"Because I want to show you were wrong, the Accords weren't bad they needed to be changed but giving the people a voice is not a bad thing."

"But what if they are called in as back-up and they can't refuse, they're being used," argued Steve.

"The Accords account for that, each Hero has the option to decline the mission they merely need a legitimate reason."

"What of General Ross?" Asked Sam, "and what about Stark and Rhodes?"

"General Ross is currently spending a life sentence in your cell I believe, for human experimentation and torture. Tony is revolutionising the worlds technology even I have to admit to being impressed. As for Colonel Rhodes he's undergoing surgery to try and regain use of his legs," Shuri was relieved to see genuine apprehension in Sam's face.

"Please can you keep me updated?"

"Only if he tells me, I won't break their trust," that comment struck like a knife to Steve who's mind jumped to Siberia and Tony lying in a shattered suit on the floor, 'he's my friend,' 'so was I.'

"I need to turn myself in," he said standing from the couch.

The room fell silent, "come on Cap don't give up now, we were winning," tried Clint.

Steve shook his head sadly, "yeah," he replied bitterly, "everything but the argument. We weren't fighting for the Accords, just fighting. We believed we had the right to police the world and the world said no. Instead of listening to them, to a friend, we chose to fight and in doing so proved everything they feared about us was true. I'll hand myself in and accept their punishment, you were all following me it was my choice hopefully that'll count for something."

"That is a noble decision, Mr Rogers," said Shuri bowing her head slightly, she barely believed her ears Rogers seemed to genuinely regret his choices but only time would tell. "Wakanda will hold to our deal and cure Sargent Barnes after that it is his life to live."

_LINEBREAK_

"Daddy," Scott looked up in amazement as Cassie rushed into the room.

"Oh Peanut, What are you doing here? I mean how are you here?" She was followed by Maggie, Paxton and more surprisingly Hope and Hank.

"It's visiting hours Daddy, so we're visiting," cheered Cassie enthusiastically.

"B... but."

"Sorry Scott looks like you'll have to put up with us for the next hour," said Paxton cheerfully.

"Look guys I'm really sorry I was an idiot, and if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you I will. I..."

"What did you do with my suit?" Interrupted Hank.

"I gave it to a friend for safe keeping before I turned myself in."

"A friend. Please tell me you didn't, not those wombats."

"Erm no, the Princess of Wakanda."

"What," gaped Hank.

"You met a real princess," shouted Cassie, "was she cool? What did she wear? Did you have to call her majesty?"

Before Scott could reply or Hank could interrupt again the door opened and in walked a blind man.

"Excuse me Mr Lang, my name is Matthew Murdock, I've been assigned by Dr Stark as your legal representative."

"Stark?" Growled Hank in disbelief.

"Are you really blind?" Asked Cassie curiously. She was met by rushed hushes and apologies till the lawyer spoke.

"I am indeed Miss Lang."

"Coooool."

"Sorry, I hate to ask this but I have no money so I can't really afford to..."

"Do not worry about it Mr Lang my fees are being covered by Dr Stark."

"But why is Mr Stark helping me? I mean I destroyed an airport and fought with him."

"He didn't tell me the whole story just that he didn't want your daughter growing up without a parent."

Hank couldn't help grunting sceptically at the concept of Howard Stark's son doing something altruistically.

"You doubt the man's intentions," said Matt turning to look at Hank with unerring precision. "I can understand your skepticism but I ask you whether you've met the man, especially since the incident with Mr Lang." Hank didn't need to respond for Matt to know the answer. "Then if you do meet the man I can only recommend you do not assume him to be the man his father was. Mr Lang if you wish for me to be your council then we should be beginning of not then I will take my leave."

"No no please I would really appreciate your assistance," said Scott quickly and much to Hank's discomfort.

"Well then let's get to it."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to 1968, CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

* * *

"Welcome Asgardians to the inauguration of our people's first mining vessel, the Mjolnir," Loki stood beside Thor on a plinth addressing the assembled Asgardians, behind them stood groups of reporters documenting the momentous day. "Today marks the start of a new chapter for our people, with this ship we will collect our resources to rebuild our people to their former glory," added Thor.

With the brief introduction out of the way Loki pressed a button and the ship decloaked becoming visible to the masses. There were gasps of awe from the humans at their first official sight of a spaceship. The Asgardians stared for another reason, the ship was magnificent its hull gleamed a light grey with the ridges highlighted a deep maroon. According to Tony it was designed of a Corellian VCX-100 freighter and while he didn't know what that was he could still appreciate the masterpiece of engineering which stood before him.

"The expedition will be led by Tony Stark himself owing to his unparalleled expertise in this field, with him will be a group of our finest forgers led by Brunnhilde lead Valkyrie of the Kings bodyguards and the mortal known as Spider-Woman who will be in charge of security, finally renowned physicist Dr Bruce Banner will support Dr Stark in determining the extent and quality of mineable material."

"How long is the expedition set to take?" Shouted one of the reporters.

As the front loading ramp whooshed open Tony made his way down followed by Jess guarding his back in full armour. Coming to stand beside Loki Tony shook his hand before answering the question, "we expect the expedition to take a week maximum any longer and I have a support crew ready to trace the Mjolnir's signal back to source."

"It's been mentioned by Advisor Loki that you're taking security, are you expecting trouble?"

Here Jess stepped forwards as rehearsed to take the question. "As has been proven on many occasions we are not alone in the universe, look no further than the Asgardians here for proof. Not all of them are as peaceful and so it would be a huge oversight to assume there was no danger."

"Mr Stark," it was Christine Everhart Tony's on/off favourite/worst journalist. "There has been a range of theories surrounding your presence in Siberia immediately following the Berlin airport incident." Oh god thought Tony it was going to be one of those questions, "I'm sure many people are interested in knowing what happened."

"I'm sure they would," Tony said feeling the reassuring presence of Jess behind him as she stepped forwards. "What happened in Siberia is not something I wish to relive so your readers will have to remain disappointed."

Christine apparently wasn't finished, "Does this have anything to do with your new suit?"

Jess stepped forwards to shut Christine up but Tony held her back.

"Haven't you ever felt like a change," he smiled knowing full well that wasn't what she wanted.

When he'd come out in his mothers Mando armour reforged for his body shape he'd expected comments. The suit was a shift from his heavier gold titanium one relying on a thinner weave of the same material which sealed tightly with his helmet to allow him to travel in space. Over this was his mother's chest plate forged to accommodate his father's ARC reactor which powered his suits gauntlets, helmet and jetpack which now matched Jess's in colour with highlights of gold.

"I'm sorry but anymore questions need to be about the expedition, personal questions can be put to me in a private interview."

There were some questions about any biological life and possible new elements before the press conference was rapped up and Tony left for Mjolnir to begin the start up sequence.

_LINEBREAK_

As he used the virtual display to bring up the preflight checks he felt someone enter the room.

"That was excellently handled Stark," said Loki smoothly.

"Yes well this is about Asgard it was only right to not let them get side tracked."

"You're surprisingly honourable considering your reputation."

"As are you Loki, as are you," grinned Tony.

"Well good luck Stark," Loki turned to leave.

"When you see the wizard say hi from me," called Tony.

"I will," replied Loki smothering his shock.

_LINEBREAK_

"Mr Stark?" Peter crawled his way across the penthouse roof looking for his mentor.

"Mr Parker, Mr Stark is currently on his way towards the remains of Asgard with a mining crew to collect material," FRIDAY's voice made Peter jump enough to leave him hanging from the ceiling by one foot.

"Peter will you come down," came a voice from beneath him, looking down he saw the legendary CEO Pepper Potts looking up at him hands on hips.

"Whaaaaat who?" He tried but Pepper merely raised an eyebrow making Peter drop from the ceiling, "you know?"

"Of course, I am engaged to the man he's been happy an not touched a drop. I saw him with you and Jess, I'm ashamed to say I thought the worst, anyway once he explained I could see you were good for him."

"Where is Mr Stark? He said I was to spend the weekend with him I squared it with May and everything."

"Aah well I sent that, Tony's in space and so I thought it would be a good time to get to know you."

"Erm ok," Peter was a bit nervous would be an understatement, he was slightly scared Pepper Potts was the CEO of the largest technology company in the world.

"Ok well I'll admit it's been a while since I did the whole teenager thing so if you've any ideas let me know."

_LINEBREAK_

Flicking the last few virtual switches Tony entered Hyperspace and sat back in his chair with a sigh of contentment, it wasn't to last.

"Hey Tony," it was Jess, "did Bruce speak to you much the last time you saw him?"

"Not really why?" As he asked he knew he'd regret it.

"He and Valkyrie have been at each others throats since they got on Mjolnir."

"And this is my problem because?" Grumbled Tony with a huff of resignation.

"You know why, you're the cap... Boss," she covered quickly, "you're the one in charge of team morale."

Tony pretended to not hear her slip up before making his way aft, "fine but I'm not happy about it."

Jess let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The pair had discussed so much related to their panic attacks but somehow the mention of Captain America especially comparing Tony to him was a surefire way of inducing one.

On his way to the crews quarters he managed to snag a bottle of whisky from the pantry and continued towards Valkyrie's quarters, he may have lied slightly to Jess, he did have an idea what the cause was, hence the bottle of scotch whisky.

"Valkyrie I've brought a drink," he called through the door.

"What d'you want?" As she came to the door Tony could see the impact of her starting on the bottles already, she leant heavily against the door and her eyes were bloodshot, then her voice was normal but Tony had spent too long drunk not to recognise the forced enunciation of that particular question.

"What can't the boss get pissed with his crew."

"Pissed?"

"Ah drunk, wasted, inebriated. Any of those ring a bell?"

Valkyrie was smiling now, "yes they do," with a huff she moved aside, "come in."

"Oh great that's where the alcohols been going," said Tony seeing a pile of bottles in the corner.

"I hope you're not here just to comment on my drinking."

"Nope, just thought I'd ask what's eating at you?"

"Nothing Stark."

"See now why don't I believe you."

"Because you're nosey and insufferable and..."

"Don't forget right," interrupted Tony, "Bruce has been to the lab a few times and despite my best efforts he's been unfocused. So I think to myself, what makes a guy so unfocused and withdrawn."

"I wouldn't know," replied Valkyrie curtly.

"No I know you're more versed in female reactions. Anyway so once I'd dismissed that I thought and the only other scenario which makes sense is Hulk." Valkyrie merely raised an eyebrow, "I know I'm impressive," grinned Tony.

"Not really what I was thinking of."

"Well I can tell I'm right so I'll claim credit anyway. Now what did you say about Hulk?"

"Nothing in particular, I merely pointed out that it is equally difficult for Hulk to be stuck with him."

"Aaaah yes I can see that being a problem," sighed Tony, "he's very good at assuming he's the only one suffering through this."

Pulling the bottle of Tony and downing half of it Valkyrie said, "I can understand the need to be alone but I don't have to like it. I'm keeping this," she added motioning to the mostly finished bottle in her hand.

"Hey I'm clever enough to not get between a lady and her alcohol," smiled Tony charmingly.

"Rightly so now shoo," she waved her hand at him and he took the hint.

Having had both his suspicions confirmed Tony left in search of Bruce.

Tony found Bruce with his head stuck in a tablet he'd brought with him, as soon as he heard Tony come into the living room he lifted his head.

"Ah Tony I've been meaning to ask..."

"Sit down Bruce and listen, please," Bruce looked surprised but acquiesced. "You've been living with the Hulk for nearly ten years and you still don't understand him."

"I understand him well enough."

"No you really don't, you act as though he's a violent green monster, yet Thor, Valkyrie and even Loki all attest to his sentience. I've spent a good deal of time wading through material to convict Ross, he was pretty keen to deny their human rights and treat them as lesser beings." Bruce had no answer to this and merely nodded once. "I don't expect you and Hulk to instantly get along but by holding him back you are denying a part of yourself which can only end badly."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As ever thank you all for your follows, favourites views and reviews, special thank you to CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews.

This is the last chapter for a good while I'm afraid, when I started this it was designed as a way of mixing Star Wars and Avengers while venting about the outcome of Civil War as a result the initial idea only reached this point, a point where Tony and the world is in a better place. Since then I've been amazed by the response and it's given me the kick needed to keep going, I'm currently working on the following part which will include my version of Infinity War. Unfortunately this will take time, I've got a lot of deadlines to work on at the moment and I like being a few chapters ahead in case the muse abandons me for a while.

Huge Thank You again to all who have reviewed my little idea. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Captain America, Steven Rogers stood behind a forcefield as Pepper Potts glared at him.

"Pepper," he nodded.

"Mr Rogers," replied Pepper curtly.

"Look I..."

"... No you're listening to me," said Pepper and in that second Steve knew how she was a female CEO of one of the richest companies in the world. "Now I know Shuri spoke to you about the Accords so I don't see the point in repeating what she said, instead I want to talk to you about Tony." Steve gulped, "you've spent years living well off Tony's guilt and I'm ashamed it took me so long to realise. You've consistently called on him to do the impossible for a mission or even for your rooms while you stayed here, every time you didn't thank him merely acted as though it was all due to you."

Steve had sat on the bed provided and bowed his head.

"What did you say to Tony when you first met him?" At Steve's confused face Pepper elaborated, "when you were fighting on the helicarrier. No? You don't remember, well Tony does. You asked him what he was without the suit." Steve nodded as he remembered Tony's flippant reply of billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. "Did it ever occur to you to ask what the suit would be without him. He built the first suit in a cave being tortured by terrorists. He chose to become a hero and his genius is his power not the suit. You disregarded him because he wasn't the same as his father a man you claim to have respected." Steve tried to interrupt but Pepper had other ideas, "Oh no Rogers you don't say anything I'm talking and you're listening," she smiled as Steve looked like a cowed schoolboy. "Tony has spent his whole life being told by his father that he needed to be more like you, the great Captain America, he was ignored as a child so his father could go off searching for you. You are infinitely lucky he had his mother to support him else you'd never have been shown the mercy you did. You spat on their memory and any friendship you had with Tony the second you decided to cover up their murder. Did it occur to you that Tony could sympathise with being forced to do something against his will?" Steve watched as Pepper's hands began glowing before she took a deep calming breath. "No, the great and powerful Captain America has to be right, he can do no wrong. Whatever happens you won't be that man anymore. You left the people and they aren't going to forget, you attacked the people and turned your back on the true heroes. Tony is a true hero he stayed, through thick and thin, he was dealt the worst hand and through it all never stopped. He saw the impossible situation and refused to accept it, he is the hero, Spider-Man, Rhodey, Vision, they're the heroes. You're just a lost man trying to justify his existence by fighting 'bullies'."

"I'm sorry," said Steve quietly, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, you've managed to burn whatever bridge you had with Tony. I'm here to tell you about what will happen to you. You'll be charged with assault of multiple German police officers, trespassing, property damage and breaking of the Sokovia Accords through terrorist acts."

"But I didn't sign them."

"It doesn't matter, under the new accords enhanced individuals are tried through the Accords council."

"I'm not a terrorist."

"What d'you call breaking into a country without their express permission and destroying their property terrifying the general populace in the process."

"What will happen to the rest?"

"Well only Scott and Clint have turned themselves in so until the rest do we'll not know. As for them Scott has a lawyer and has been given a year's parole no further jail time. Clint has been given three years parole for showing very little remorse for what he'd done."

"At least he'll get to spent time with Laura," mumbled Steve.

"Well that will be up to her not him."

"What?" Asked Steve confused.

"Gods sake, you ask people to put their lives on the line for you and don't have a clue what it costs them to fight for your greater good. When you come to your senses let me know." With that Pepper turned and without looking back she strolled from the room, a large weight lifted from her shoulders and transferred to Steve's if the bowed shoulders was an indication.

_LINEBREAK_

"So erm you're like a princess right," said Peter nervously.

"Yep," replied Shuri looking at the tables holographic display.

"Wow," stared Peter.

As he stood there in awe Shuri kept fiddling with the hologram.

"Damn," muttered Shuri, she looked up at Peter with an evil grin, "Hey whatever your name is."

"It's Peter," he grumbled.

"Ok Peter I just need you to get me passed this little firewall here, please."

"Huh, but can't you isn't Wakanda meant to be really advanced."

"It is and we are but the AI isn't letting up," she came round to stand in Peter's personal space, "so I really need your help."

"Er...mmm... I don't think I should," said Peter nervously.

"Miss Shuri, Peter is under oath not to disclose such information and forcing him to would incur the wrath of Mr Stark." Peter looked to the ceiling and smiled in thanks at the AI, "Miss Shuri should you wish to learn of the secrets to Mr Stark's technology I suggest you ask, continuing to look without permission will only result in being deemed an enemy to Clan Stark which will lead to heavy legal penalties."

"Oh come on I was just curious," she did notice FRIDAY's use of Clan Stark though, this was the second time she'd heard about the organisation.

"I believe it is a human phrase which talks about curiosity and cats," replied FRIDAY before going quiet.

Shuri huffed before turning to Peter, "ok so what can we talk about?"

_LINEBREAK_

'221 Bleecker Street,' read Loki as he looked up at the ageing brownstone, as he'd approached the could make out the large window in the Attic in the form of the eye of Agamotto.

"Mr Laufyson I wasn't expecting to see you again," as soon as he'd stepped through the doors of the Sanctum Santorum in New York Loki felt the eyes on him. Looking round he saw he'd been transported to the Attic and floating in the window was the Master of this arcane sanctuary.

"It's Odinson," replied Loki watching the figure land before him.

"Ah Yes I had heard of your change of heart," replied Dr Strange more than slightly disbelieving Loki's sincerity.

"I've come with a token of peace which I hope can be used to prevent a greater evil from befalling this world."

"You speak of Thanos."

"Yes. He is seeking power and if he gets it, the universe will suffer."

"You wouldn't have come here without a plan," said Dr Strange.

"Indeed," nodded Loki, with a flourish of his hand he drew from the air the tesseract. "With three Infinity Stones on Earth it will become a beacon. We need to be ready. I've spoken to Stark and he's begun the plans for a planetary shield powered by the Tesseract, this will be the only thing which can withstand the power of the other stones."

"The Time Stone remains with me," said Strange, "it is the responsibility of the Sanctum to protect it."

"I have no issue with you keeping it but we need to liaise so as to make sure we are aware of the status of the stones."

Some two hours later Loki left with a smile on his face, though they'd never be friends the wizard was an admirable ally and with their combined abilities he was starting to feel hopeful for the chances of Earth.

_LINEBREAK_

Returning to Realspace Tony watched as earth grew closer in the viewport, 'it was good to be home,' he thought as he angled them towards New York. Coming in to hover above Avengers Tower Tony switched controls to Bruce before standing.

"See ya jolly green," he patted Bruce on the shoulder before making his way aft.

"Bye Tony," sighed Bruce, he and Hulk had managed to come to a tentative understanding whilst on Mjolnir but without the space to transform he was restricted to meditation.

"Yo Valkyrie I'll get that ship to you as soon as," called Tony to the female warrior, "might need to come to the compound for a flight test," he added, "Oh and bring your boyfriend too."

"Sod off Stark," Called Valkyrie as he slid down the ladder to the rear access hatch.

"Do you have to antagonise everyone!" Asked Jess exasperatedly waiting at the hatch helmet on.

"Only the special few," grinned Tony, "Hey JARVIS d'you mind telling FRIDAY we'll be there in a bit," "Certainly Sir," "Oh and ask the Parkers if they want to come over for takeaway, make it clear they can't refuse."

"Yes Sir," the droids faceplate went blank as he communed with FRIDAY in the Tower. "The Parkers will be there at six pm, the order has been placed with the usual takeaway and will be delivered at six also."

_LINEBREAK_

"May good to see you," called Pepper as the Parkers arrived in the penthouse suite holding Gerry and the takeaway. "How's things at the hospital?"

"Oh same old, busy but I wouldn't change it for the world," smiled May, her face clearly showing the tiredness from working late at the hospital for the last week or so. "I have to say Stark Industries leg braces have been a godsend they've halved the rehabilitation time."

"We're glad you approve, it's one thing to hear from focus groups and another thing to hear from someone who's using them daily," smiled Pepper. "Hopefully as soon as we get the Bacta to work we can make your job even easier, we're just waiting on a company to take it up. Tony brought in a trio of geniuses to help with the R&D and I have to say they've really advanced a lot of the work."

Across the room Jess was trying to get Peter to babysit Gerry so she could get some time with May alone for a date night out.

"So what can he have, what can't he have, are sweets ok, fish, erm milk?..."

"... Breathe Peter you know what he likes, you've looked after him before."

"Yeah but you've always been upstairs, what if something happens?"

"It won't, come on Pete I've got faith in you, have a little in yourself," smiled Jess ruffling his hair.

Sat on the opposite end of the sofa to him Tony watched Vision awkwardly holding Gerry whilst doing his best to avoid the toddlers wandering hands which eagerly reached for the android's cloak.

Rhodey began sorting out the takeaway onto plates as Tony sat back and watched the interactions smiling, he understood perhaps for the first time what his mother meant when she described jatne manda (good mood - a complex sense of being at one with your clan and life, translation curtesy of ), he was at peace with his clan, his life and his place in the world. 'This was a team he could work with, this was a clan,' he thought proudly as he saw Gerry flick rice onto Vision to a room full of stifled laughs.

The End?


	26. Chapter 26

**The** **Iron Mandalorian and the Siege Of Earth - Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note:** Since finishing the Iron Mandalorian I have been working on the sequel, with the release of Endgame I managed to find the motivation to get to a point where enough is written that I won't release the story without finishing it.

Thank you for your support with this story I hope you'll manage to make your way over to the sequel which addresses the evolution of earth following the civil war and how this newly advanced earth will deal with an alien invasion led by Thanos.

Because I don't like just authors notes on their own I've attached the first chapter here so you can get a taste for what's to come.

* * *

 **Three Years after The Iron Mandalorian**

* * *

Appearing in orbit above the blue and green planet the guardians of the galaxy came to a stop drifting in space. The small escape pod drifted without energy its engines smoking as the inhabitants shuffled to the small viewport.

"What the hell Quill you said Earth was a backwater planet with no technology," complained Rocket as he took in the planet wide shield and large spire shaped space station floating before them in geosynchronous orbit above the planet.

"It was..."

"Does that look like no technology to you," shouted the Racoon pointing to the glowing blue shield covering the whole planet.

"Hey I..."

"... there's no point fighting," interrupted Gamora, "once we've spoken to them, you're welcome to argue about who's the most advanced." Gamora reached between the pair and thumbed the intercom, "this is the Milano 2 looking for asylum."

_LINEBREAK_

On the planet below Abigail Brand Director of SWORD (Sentient World Observation and Response Division) commanded the room as she received information about this new potential threat.

"Size?"

"Approximately ten metres, wingspan."

"Armaments?"

"None visible."

"Lifeforms?"

"There are four reading as humanoid, one small mammal and an anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Questioned Brand, their equipment was top of the line.

"It's reading as a plant but it's form is humanoid."

"Ok I'll need a botanist on the line as soon as we get them contained, Clan Stark too."

"Ma'am, they're hailing us," spoke Ensign Jones.

"Open the channel and forward to the council."

"Unidentified ship you are trespassing in Earth's orbit power down, state your cargo and prepare to be boarded. If you do not comply you will be treated as hostile and will be fired upon."

"We seek sanctuary, somewhere to escape the destruction of our home, we have no weapons."

"Follow the buoy to earth and you'll be met by a representative, deviate and you will be fired upon," the communicator cut out.

"Nice people," growled Rocket.

"They were not nice, she was very rude," interrupted Drax.

The remaining guardians ignored him choosing instead to follow the small ship which guided them through a small window in the shield.

_LINEBREAK_

Surrounded by six aliens Tony Stark crouched slightly falling into a fighting stance, he was dressed in his armour and gauntlets without his jetpack. With an unintelligent yell the one immediately behind him launched itself at him fists flailing, with a quick spin Tony let the charging creature pass him by, with a shove and a stuck out foot the alien fell to the floor where Tony launched a repulsor beam into its back. The remaining aliens approached slower, fists raised before flickering and vanishing.

"Boss, Director Brand called, they've made contact with an unknown ship seeking asylum, she's called Clan Stark together."

"Call the team then and send them transports," said Tony grimly calling his jetpack to him and activating his helmet which enveloped his head and began ringing.

"Hello, Headmaster Riley Midtown School of Science and Technology," droned the voice on the other end.

"It's Tony Stark, I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow Peter Parker for the rest of the week."

"Erm of course I'll need confirmation from a parent or guardian."

"Ok his aunt will be there for him in ten minutes," Tony disconnected the call and rang Jess.

_LINEBREAK_

The ramp lowered and the Guardians of The Galaxy took their first steps onto earth, well Peter was returning but the point still mostly counted. The technology while only as advanced as the surrounding worlds was so much more than the perception of earth held by the rest of the galaxy. Much to Peter's annoyance earth was known as a backwater planet which hadn't managed to make it past its own moon, they'd not even discovered repulsorlifts. That was apparently very wrong, surrounding the grassy patch they'd landed on was a sea of flying vehicles of varying sizes up to what looked like a battleship high above a tower emblazoned with a holographic A.

Having finished looking to the sky the Guardians eyes returned to the ground where a woman with shocking green hair strode towards them flanked by two men brandishing blasters.

"Milano crew please surrender your weapons and go with these men for questioning."

"Hahaha yeah cause that's gonna happen," sniggered Rocket.

THUNK, "it had better happen rodent else we're going to have some serious issues." Growled the gold and scarlet figure which appeared between the Guardians and Brand. The THUNK was joined by two others as the Guardians were surrounded by more armoured figures. Taking in the newcomer's armour, Gamora gasped as she recognised the style.

"Su cuy'gar verd," (greetings warrior) bowed Gamora her hand never leaving her sword.

"You speak Mando'a?" Questioned the armoured figure.

"Some, I was only aware of your people in legends."

"We've kept ourselves to ourselves, Earth is home to the only known Mandalorians in the unknown regions."

"Wait Mando-who?" Interrupted Peter.

"The Mandalorians were noble fighters who fought for honour and glory," said Drax a hint of awe in his otherwise monotone voice.

"Yeah but what..."

"There'll be time for that later, right now if you want to stay you need to be processed," argued the gold and scarlet Mandalorian. The guardian's hands returned to their weapons nervously.

"Don't," said the lead Mandalorian raising a hand, "we don't want to use force, but we will."

The guardians took in their surroundings to see both mandalorians on their flanks had assumed fighting stances, the guards and Director Brand had also drawn their weapons.

"Ok we'll come with you as long as you heed our warning," placated Gamora, raising her hands off her sword.

_LINEBREAK_

Some two hours later and more than one truth machine, scanner and DNA test the Guardians were released from quarantine. They left the final room to be met by the three Mandalorians from earlier, behind them was another Mandalorian in a gunmetal grey suit and a large railgun attached to his shoulder.

"Welcome to earth," said the central Mandalorian, as his helmet collapsing into his jetpack the guardians took in his face. The man was in his forties with dark brown hair carefully styled to look windswept, his chin shared the same colour hair styled into a goatee. "Tony Stark, leader of Clan Stark," he motioned to the first two mandalorians who lowered their helmets too, "these are Jess and Peter, Protectors of Clan Stark, also known as the Spiders. There's Colonel Rhodes, our heavy hitter," the coloured man in the grey suit dipped his head in acknowledgment. "And last but not least we have Hope or Wasp envoy of the recently formed Clan Pym," all nodded their greetings, Peter added a small wave which was returned by Mantis.

"So, what is it some sort of insect thing," grunted Rocket.

Ignoring him Gamora asked, "did you say Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Pilot of the Iron Man armour?" Tony nodded, "I have a warning for you then," said Gamora grimly, "Thanos is coming."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
